Verzweiflung und Liebe
by Mahado
Summary: Plötzlich steht Chaud vor Yais Haustür. Durchnässt vom Regen und mit einer blutigen Hand auf seiner Brust. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, nähert sich noch ein Gast der Villa, der nicht so freundlich gesinnt ist...ChaudxYai RomanceHorror
1. Eine stürmische Nacht

„_**Verzweiflung und Liebe" **by Mahado_

Meine erste Rockman exe FF und dazu, meine erste Liebesgeschichte "

Also seid nicht zu hart zu mir! XD

Chaud und Yai passen optisch irgendwie nicht zusammen, oder? Aber ich finde das Parring einfach so niedlich, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte!

Viel Spaß

P.S: Meine erste vollendete Geschichte stolz bin! Hoffe auf viele schöne Kommis

_Chapter 1_: „_Eine stürmische Nacht_"

Yai zog ihre Bettdecke über die Nase und starrte furchtsam an die graue Zimmerdecke.

Alles lag im Dunkeln und eine bedrückende Stille machte sich im Zimmer breit, die nur durch das Ticken der riesigen Standuhr unterbrochen wurde. Ein lautes Krachen, ein Lichtstrahl; der gewaltige Blitz schlug knapp neben dem Haus ein. Yai zuckte kreischend zusammen und verkroch sich nun vollständig unter der Bettdecke. Warum musste ihr Vater ausgerechnet heute mit der gesamten Dienerschaft in die Hauptstadt fahren und sie, ein armes, kleines hilfloses Mädchen zurücklassen? Langsam schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Keine Angst Ms. Yai!" ertönte endlich eine vertraute Stimme von ihrem Schreibtisch aus. Yai streckte furchtsam ihren Kopf hervor und griff nach ihrem PET. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, schließlich sollte ihr Netnavi nicht sehen, dass sie Angst hatte. „Ich..ich habe gar keine Angst, Glide…was glaubst du, wer ich bin?" rief sie empört. „Verzeihung, Ms. Yai…. Aber wie wäre es, wenn Sie die kleine Tischlampe anmachen würden, vielleicht…" Glide konnte seinen Satz nicht einmal zu ende denken, schon fiel ihm sein Operator ins Wort. „Ich sagte doch, ich habe keine Angst…" obwohl sie das immer wieder beteuerte, wusste sie insgeheim, dass es nicht stimmte. Ihre Knie zitterten unaufhörlich. „Aber ich werde etwas fernsehen gehen…" Vorsichtig kletterte Yai aus ihrem riesigen Bett und tastete sich zum Lichtschalter vor. Der große Kronleuchter, der von ihrer Zimmerdecke herunterhing, erhellte das finstere Zimmer und auch ihr Gemüt. Das so wenig Licht so gut tun konnte, hätte sie nie gedacht. Sichtlich fröhlicher gestimmt, spazierte sie den langen roten Perserteppich entlang, hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf den schwarzen Ledersessel ihres Vaters. So ein Tag allein in der Villa hatte doch seine positiven Seiten. Sie schaltete den Grossbildfernseher ein. Alles war wieder in bester Ordnung.

Der Bildschirm wurde schlagartig schwarz. Sämtliche Lampen fielen aus und hüllten das Haus erneut in Finsternis. „Glide…?" Keine Antwort. „Glide! Das ist nicht witzig! Glide! Sag doch was!" eifrig griff die Tochter des Firmenchefs von Ayano-Tech, nach ihrem PET. Auch hier nur ein schwarzer Bildschirm…Ein Knistern. „Was ist hier los? Was mach ich jetzt?"

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie den dunklen Korridor hinunter zum nächsten Telefon. Sie musste mit jemanden sprechen! Maylu, Lan, Dex…..egal wer, aber jemand musste zumindest stimmlich neben ihr stehen. Halsüberkopf wählte sie eifrig die Nummern. „Klick….." das konnte doch nicht sein. Nicht auch das noch. Das Telefon war tot. „…..knister" Ein Knirschen schallte nun von der Haustür aus. „Ein Einbrecher….Was mach ich nur?" Yais Herz hämmerte immer lauter. Wenn das tatsächlich ein Einbrecher wäre, würde er nicht davor zurückschrecken, sie zu kidnappen oder sogar zu töten. Sie hatte einen gigantischen Kloß im Hals. Keiner war bei ihr. Keiner konnte ihr helfen. Ihr Körper wollte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„…ugh…" Ein stumpfes Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem scharfen kalten Wind, der draußen wehte. Yai schreckte auf. Sie musste was tun! Ganz schnell…sie hatte keine Wahl. Er oder sie!

Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem harten Gegenstand und ergriff schließlich den goldenen Leuchter, der in der Ecke des Raumes stand und bei dem die Kerzen bereits heruntergebrannt waren. Langsam, immer langsamer schlich sie Richtung Tür, Richtung Feind. Sie hielt den Atem an, aus Angst gehört zu werden. Sie umklammerte den Griff. Ihre Hände waren ganz feucht vom Schweiß. Lautlos drückte sie ihn hinunter und öffnete schlagartig die Tür; Jetzt!

Sie kniff ängstlich die Augen zusammen, holte aus und …stoppte! Der Leuchter fiel zu Boden.

„Chaud? Bist du das…?" stotterte sie atemlos. Die weißen Haare des Jungen hingen ihm tief ins Gesicht, doch trotzdem erkannte sie seine himmelblauen Augen, zwischen den nassen Strähnen. Seine war Kleidung klitschnass und sein Gesicht wirkte etwas blass. „Kommst wohl um mich zu erschrecken was?!" Yais Angst war verflogen. Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. Ein müdes Lächeln machte sich auf Chauds Gesicht breit. Yai hob eine Augenbraue. „Na? Hab ich Recht? Jetzt sag doch was…." Sie schaute etwas skeptisch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Warum gab er keine dummen Kommentare von sich, die sie normalerweise zur Weißglut bringen würden? Liebte er das nicht so sehr? „Chaud?" Jetzt erst bemerkte sie es. Blut! Chaud war verletzt. Er drückte seine Hand fest gegen seine Brust. Die rote Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Boden und vermischte sich mit dem Regenwasser. „Tut mir leid…ich wusste nicht wohin ich gehen sollte…" Yai war entsetzt. „Komm rein! Was ist passiert?" Keine Antwort. Chauds Körper fiel ihr beinahe leblos entgegen. Yai schaffte es kaum ihm aufzufangen. Was sollte sie nur tun?


	2. Verzweiflung

_Chapter 2_: _„**Verzweiflung**"_

Yai zündete die restlichen Leuchter, die im Zimmer verteilt waren an, um für ein wenig Licht zu sorgen, dann wandte sie sich Chaud zu, den sie mühevoll ins Gästebett getragen hatte.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem schwer. Verzweifelt suchte Yai in ihrem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, der für Notfälle immer im Haus war, nach Bandage. Sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit Verletzungen. Und einen Arzt konnte sie auch nicht anrufen, da das gesamte Netzwerk scheinbar zusammengebrochen war. Das nächste Krankenhaus war das Sea-Side-Hospital und das war ein ganzes Stück weg. Ehe sie zu Fuß ankommen würde, wäre Chaud schon verblutet und ihren Privatjet konnte sie alleine nicht bedienen. Erneut schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht sterben lassen, auch wenn er ein Idiot war, der sie ständig ärgerte. Doch seit er ihr damals im Fahrstuhl geholfen hatte, wusste sie sowieso nicht mehr richtig, was sie über ihn denken sollte. War er vielleicht gar nicht so kaltherzig, wie er immer schien?

„Endlich!" jubelte sie und zog eine Rolle Bandage aus dem weißen Koffer. Doch schon folgte das nächste Problem. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so ausziehen! Die Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Nein! Niemals! „Aber…." Ihr Herz klopfte und sie schluckte eifrig. „Es muss sein!"

Vorsichtig hob sie das durchnässte T-Shirt hoch. Chaud zuckte zusammen und Yai sprang einen ganzen Meter zurück. Hatte sie ihm wehgetan? Zaghaft näherte sie sich wieder dem Jungen und betrachtete zitterig die Wunde. Sie schluckte erneut. Der Anblick des Blutes brachte sie zum Schwanken. Vorsichtig tränkte sie ein Tuch in einer Schale Wasser und tupfte die Wunde ab. Sie spürte Chauds schnellen Herzschlag. „Oh mann…." Yai schnappte nach Luft. Eine Erdbeermilch könnte sie jetzt nicht mal beruhigen. Warum waren die anderen nicht bei ihr? Jetzt wo sie sie so sehr brauchte? Langsam wickelte sie ihm die Bandage um die Brust, bis sie fest saß. Chaud öffnete die Augen. „Yai….?" Yai stockte, doch als Chaud verzweifelt versuchte, sich auszusetzen drückte sie ihn sanft zurück. „Bleib liegen…!" sagte sie schon fast befehlerisch. „Sagst du mir jetzt was passiert ist…?" ergänzte sie diesmal, in einem mitleidigerem Tonfall. „Kann…ich ein Glas Wasser haben?" fragte er schließlich. Yai machte sich sichtlich Sorgen, doch wie immer setzte sich ihr Stolz durch. „Ok…" sagte sie kühler als geplant und ging langsam in die Küche und kam mit einer Wasserflasche zurück.

„Habt ihr keine Gläser…?" fragte Chaud, beim Überreichen und versuchte zu grinsen. „Nicht für ungebetene Gäste!" schnaubte Yai und verdrehte den Kopf. Scheinbar ging es ihm ja doch nicht so schlecht. „…argh.." Chaud konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten. Der Schmerz war zu groß. Plötzlich spürte er eine angenehme Wärme um sich. Als er aufsah sah er, dass Yai ihn im Arm hielt. Beide schwiegen eine Weile. Er wusste nicht warum, aber diese Umarmung linderte den Schmerz. „Ich hole besser Lan und die anderen…" sagte sie schließlich und drehte sich zur Tür, doch ein heftiger Ruck zog sie zurück. Chaud hielt kräftig ihren Arm „Nein! Niemand darf wissen, dass ich hier bin! Hörst du! Niemand!" seine Stimme klang so harsch. Yai wich einen Schritt zurück. „Aber…" Yai war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen. „Warum nicht…?" fragte sie zaghaft, doch als sie in Chauds Gesicht saß, wurde sie selbst blass um die Nase. Chauds Augen waren glasig, sein Blick starr und sein Gesicht bleicher, als das einer Leiche. „Chaud!" Zu spät. Erneut verlor der Junge das Bewusstsein und brach zwischen Bett und Tür zusammen.

Das Gewitter tobte immer noch. Yai sah schon seit 3Stunden immer abwechselnd nach draußen und zum Bett hinüber. Ihre Müdigkeit war groß, aber ihre Angst noch größer.

Warum durfte niemand wissen, dass er hier war? Wo wurde er so schwer verletzt? Hieß das, er war immer noch in Gefahr? Und sie selbst…? „…krach" Ein Baum zersplitterte und die verkohlten Äste verstreuten sich im Vorgarten. Der Wind blies gespenstisch durch jede Ritze des Hauses. Yai zitterte und setzte sich aufs Bett neben Chaud. Seine Gegenwart beruhigte sie etwas. Immerhin jemand. Sie fing ungewollt an, ihn im Schlaf zu beobachten. Er sah ja ganz niedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Fast so wie ein Baby. Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Kichern. Noch ein Blitz! Lauter als zuvor. Hatte er das Haus getroffen? Noch nie hatte sie solche Angst gehabt. Chauds schwerer Atem, machte die Situation nur noch schlimmer. Sie hielt es nicht länger aus. Sie kroch unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an ihn, wie ein kleines Kind, welches ins Bett gemacht hatte und bei seiner Mutter Trost suchte. Sein Körper war warm…mehr als das! Er war heiß und verschwitzt. Die Wunde verursachte wohl Fieber. Ein morsches Knirschen schallte durch den Raum, wie ein Echo. Yai schreckte zusammen und rückte unbewusst noch ein Stückchen näher, zu ihrem Gast. Sie lagen jetzt Stirn an Stirn, Gesicht an Gesicht. Yai lief rot an. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Sie wollte das nicht. Es war ihr peinlich, aber sie hatte doch so große Angst….Plötzlich spürte Yai einen leichten und sanften Druck. Chaud hatte im Schlaf seinen Arm um sie gelegt und genoss die Kühle, die von ihrem Körper ausging und seine Hitze, welche in ihm brannte, erträglicher werden ließ. Yai stutzte. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren, seinen angenehm warmen Atem. Ohne es zu bemerken wurden ihre Augenlieder immer schwerer und schwerer und so schliefen beide, eingekuschelt ein.


	3. Angst

Chapter 3: „**_Angst_**"

Chaud öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Da war etwas! Ein Geräusch…Vielleicht nur die morschen Holzbalken? Oder der Wind? Nein…Es war jemand im Haus. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Es war immer noch Nacht, doch er konnte Umrisse erkennen. Jetzt erst fiel sein Blick auf Yai, die ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt hatte. Die Röte schoss ihm etwas ins Gesicht. Schließlich war es auch für ihn das erste Mal, dass er bei einem Mädchen im Bett schlief. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für so etwas. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten. „Wie konnten sie mich so schnell finden…?" hauchte er schwach und spürte erneut die Schwäche seines Körpers. „Wer hat dich gefunden…?" murmelte eine Stimme neben seinem rechten Ohr, welcher ein langes Gähnen folgte. Yai sah zu Chaud auf, der sich aufgesetzt hatte. Peinlich berührt, rollte sie sich zur Seite. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst…" „Pst!" Chaud hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund. Yai schaute irritiert. War das nur ein Trick oder meinte er das ernst? …knarrrr Jetzt hatte sie es auch gehört! Er hatte Recht! Jemand war im Haus! „Glide! Glide!" stammelte sie und griff nach ihrem PET „Schließ das Haus ab! Alarmier die Polizei!" Nutzlos. Der Bildschirm vom PET war immer noch schwarz.

Chaud schlich zur Tür und lauschte. „Chaud…was tust du? Lass mich nicht allein." Chaud wandte sich zu ihr hin und sah in ihre mit Angst erfüllten Augen. Sanft lächelte er. „Keine Angst…Ich bin ja bei dir. Zusammen haben wir das im Fahrstuhl doch auch geschafft, oder?" Yai sah verlegen zur Seite. Musste er sie daran erinnern? „….knarrrr" Wieder dieses Geräusch, dieses mal näher. Es kam näher, immer näher. „Schnell!" Chaud griff rasch ihre Hand und öffnete die Tür. „Sei jetzt bitte ganz leise,ok…" Yai schaute Chaud von der Seite an. Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn übers Gesicht. War das das Fieber oder hatte er etwa Angst? Chaud hatte doch niemals Angst gehabt. Yai schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist der nächste Ausgang…?" flüsterte er schnell. „Ähm…da muss ich überlegen. Den Korridor entlang….von dort kommen wir auf die Terrasse." Ohne lange zu zögern zerrte er sie hinter sich her. Alles was er nur wollte, war nach draußen zu gelangen. Irgendwie! Egal wie! Chaud versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, aber der hölzerne Boden knarrte sacht bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Das Geräusch von unten verstummte kurz. Doch da war es schon wieder! Dieses Mal lauter, schneller. „Es" hatte sie gehört. Chaud geriet in Panik. „Da! Da ist der Ausgang!" rief Yai plötzlich und deutete auf eine große gläserne Terrassentür. Chaud schien erleichtert „Zum Glück…" Seine Hände umfassten die runden Griffe. Gleich wären sie gerettet. Er zog kräftig. Sie klemmte. „Verdammt!" Immer wieder zerrte er an den Türen. „Geh auf! Bitte geh auf!" Yai konnte sehen, dass Chaud langsam seine Kräfte verließen und sie hörte Schritte, die immer näher kamen. Die Treppe hinauf. Was war das nur? Es bewegte sich immer schneller. Bald hätte es sie eingeholt. „Schnell! Komm hier lang, Chaud!" Yai ergriff die Initiative. Nur sie konnte sie beide retten, schließlich kannte sie sich in ihrem eigenen Haus ja wohl am besten aus. Hinter einer Ecke drückte sie schnell auf eine helle Holzplatte an der Wand und sie gab nach. Ein kleiner Raum, eine Nische! Knapp einen Meter breit, aber genug Platz um sich zu verstecken. Die Schritte hatten sie eingeholt. Yai lugte vorsichtig durch einen Spalt in der Wand. Ein Schatten, die Umrisse einer Person wurden sichtbar. Ob Mann oder Frau konnte man nicht erkennen. Die dunkle Gestalt sah sich um und verschwand plötzlich. Im Stock über ihnen hörte man jetzt ein Klappern und Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas. Vorerst waren sie in Sicherheit. Yai wandte ihren Kopf zu Chaud, der dicht gedrängt hinter ihr stand. Die Hand krampfhaft um die Wunde gelegt. „Geht es…?" fragte Yai so leise sie nur konnte. „Hör zu…" antwortete Chaud nach einer Weile „Du fragst dich sicher, was passiert ist….diese Wunde…sie stammt von einer Waffe, einem Revolver meiner Familie.." „Du meinst doch nicht etwa…?" Yai stutze. Das konnte nicht sein. Vollkommen ausgeschlossen. „Doch…mein Vater wollte mich töten…" „Aber wieso?" stotterte Yai. Wie konnte Chauds Vater, seinen einzigen Sohn töten wollen? Hatte Chaud ihm nicht immer ausgeholfen in den Geschäften? Die Firma geleitet? „Ich wollte nicht mehr….Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, mich von ihm herumschupsen zu lassen! Er hat mich wie Dreck behandelt…." Chauds Stimme klang niedergeschmettert. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln strich über seine Lippen. „Und da ich zuviel wusste…." Chaud so zu sehen, trieb Yai einen Dolch durchs Herz. Sie verstand es immer noch nicht ganz recht, aber sie wollte seinen Schmerz teilen. Sie wollte ihm helfen. Aber wie nur? „Heißt das etwa…er ist hier?" „Nein!...das ist nicht mein Vater, sondern…" schmetter Die hölzerne Tür, die ihnen Schutz geboten hatte zersplitterte durch einen kräftigen Hieb. Der leuchtende Mond, der seine goldenen Strahlen durch ein Fenster fallen ließ, enthüllte das Gesicht ihres Gegners…."Protoman!" Der Netnavi stand vor ihnen, das Cyberschwert glühte in einem dämonischen Rotlicht. „Hab ich dich…Meister Chaud…"


	4. Verrat

Chapter 4: „**_Verra_**t"

Nur wenige Schritte trennten die drei. Der rote Netnavi hatte ein bösartiges Grinsen aufgesetzt. Seine schwarze Sonnenbrille verbarg seinen Blick, sodass man nicht erahnen konnte, was er vorhatte. Langsam näherte er sich seinen Opfern. Yai drückte Chauds Hand, so fest sie nur konnte. Sie konnten unmöglich fliehen, dafür war zu wenig Freiraum! Chaud sah seinem ehemaligen Partner ins Gesicht. „Protoman….Erinnerst du dich ni.." „Schweig Mensch!" unterbrach ihn der Netnavi und hielt ihm sein Schwert direkt unter die Kehle. Yai zitterte. Warum tat er das? Wie konnte er überhaupt als Netnavi, in diese Welt kommen?

Würde er Chaud wirklich töten? Weder Chaud noch Protoman schenkten ihr Beachtung. Beide waren auf sich konzentriert. „Warum fliehst du nicht….?" Fragte Protoman schließlich. Chaud wirkte unberührt. Die Klinge schnitt ins Fleisch. Chaud wich nicht zur Seite. Starr parierte er den eiskalten Blick seines Navis. Der Schnitt wurde tiefer. Die Klinge tränkte sich mit Blut. Chauds Atem wurde wieder schwerer. „Chaud! Es nützt nichts! Er wird dich töten! Das ist nicht Protoman!" jammerte Yai schließlich. Sie konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie Chaud langsam starb. Chaud rührte sich nicht. „Bitte Chaud! Ich will dich nicht sterben sehen!" Jetzt erst bemerkte sie es. Chaud hielt die Tränen zurück. Seine Augen wirkten glasig. Diese Sache schien ihm sehr nahe zu gehen. Protoman war wohl mehr als nur ein Netnavi für ihn. Aber warum tat er das dann? Sie mussten weg. Ganz schnell weg. Suchend sah sich Yai in der Dunkelheit um. Der einzige Ausgang war die Terrassentür und die war ja abgeschlossen. Selbst wenn sie offen wäre, kämen sie nicht an Protoman vorbei. Die Situation schien hoffnungslos. „…kszz..Ms..Yai…kzz…" Yai realisierte es zunächst nicht. Wieder diese Stimme „Ms…kzz…Yai?" Yai löste sich aus ihrer Angst „..G…Glide?" Eifrig sah sie auf den Bildschirm ihres PET. Der Bildschirm flimmerte stark, aber trotzdem erkannte sie ihren Netnavi. „Der..kzzz….No….om.." Der Empfang war zu schlecht. Sie verstand kaum etwas. „Was?" flüsterte sie, in der Hoffnung Glide wüsste eine Lösung. „Der …No…str…m" Noch immer konnte sie den Satz nicht vollständig verstehen, aber das Wichtigste konnte sie entschlüsseln. Natürlich! In der Nische in der sie sich befanden, war der Hauptschalter zum Notstromgenerator! Kurz ließ sie Chauds Hand los und ertastete den Schalter. …klack

Mit einem Mal erhellte sich der Raum schlagartig. Das Licht blendete, doch Yai nutzte die Situation. Denn selbst Protoman wandte seinen Blick ab, obgleich er eine Sonnenbrille trug.

Yai ergriff erneut Chauds Hand. Zur Terrassentür. Das war ihr einziges Ziel. Sie fasste nach den Griffen. Einen weiteren Fluchtversuch hatten sie nicht. Heftig drückte sie gegen die Türen und tatsächlich! Das Schloss gab nach. Sie konnten fliehen. Beide Gestalten verschwanden in der Nacht.

Ein heftiger Schwerthieb zersplitterte den leuchtenden Kronleuchter und stürzte ihn von der Decke. Die Glassplitter bedeckten den grauen Fußboden und funkelten im Mondlicht. Protoman grinste immer noch. „Sie wollen also Fangen spielen, hm? Ist mir nur recht…wo bliebe den sonst der Spaß?" Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden „Du entkommst mir nicht…Chaudiboy. Ich finde dich schon…und vielen Dank für die nützliche Fährte" Eine feine Blutspur glitzerte zwischen den Glasscherben und führte den Jäger direkt zum Gejagten.

_Kommentar:_

Mahado: Das war jetzt aber ein kurzes Kapi oder? XD

Chaud: Besser kurz als nicht fertig….

Mahado: so wie fast alles was ich anfange….;;

Protoman: Hey! Warum muss ich eigentlich der Böse sein?

Chaud: Vielleicht weil du am bösesten aussiehst?

Mahado: Er ist ja nicht böse….Oder doch? XD

Chaud & Protoman: Neiiin…wie kommen wir auf so ne dumme Idee?

Mahado: Ist doch egal…Lasst mich mal machen! Ich weiß was ich mache…

Hoffe die Story ist nicht allzu langweilig oder zu schnell "

Keine Angst…etwas Romance kommt noch!

Viel Spaß weiterhin und viiiielen Dank für die Kommis freu ,


	5. Liebe

_Chapter 5: **„Liebe?"**_

Die Gassen waren menschenleer. Kein Wunder, schließlich war es weit nach Mitternacht. Der Regen hatte stärker zugenommen. Yais Kleidung war durchnässt. Das Wasser tropfte ihr von der Nasenspitze. Chaud hatte sich langsam wieder gefasst und stützte sich leicht an ihrer Schulter. Ein Stück roter Stoff war um seinen Hals gebunden und dichtete die Schnittwunde ab. Er fühlte sich schwach, versuchte diese Tatsache jedoch so gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Er hatte Yai in diese schwierige Lage gebracht und spürte, wie sehr sie sich um ihn sorgte, obwohl er sie nicht verstehen konnte… Warum tat sie das alles für ihn? Empfand sie etwa etwas für ihn? Oder war das die Revanche für die Aufzugsgeschichte? Er wollte es genauer wissen. „Yai? Warum tust du das alles für mich…?" Yai hatte sich vollkommen auf die dunkle Straße konzentriert und suchte vergeblich, nach einem sicheren Unterschlupf. Chauds Frage warf sie aus dem Rahmen. „Was..? Warum fragst du das jetzt? Ist doch im Moment egal! Wir sollten uns erstmal vor diesem wahnsinnigen verstecken." Als sie zu Chaud aufsah bemerkte sie, dass er sie ansah. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich, doch eifrig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warum guckst du mich so an?" fragte sie zittrig. „Es ist nichts…." antwortete er matt und wendete seinen Blick ab. „Da! Dort können wir uns verstecken!" lenkte Yai ab und deutete auf eine Lagerhalle, die wohl nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Zusammen schoben beide die rostigen Eisentüren zur Halle auf und schlossen sie hinter sich. Auch hier war es stockfinster. Es gab weder Kerzen noch sonstige Lichtquellen. Yai tastete durchs Dunkel und sie hatte Glück. Eine alte Wolldecke lag in der Ecke. Chaud setzte sich auf einen Stapel alter Zeitschriften und lehnte sein Ohr wachsam an die Tür. Yai reichte ihm die Decke. „Hier! Du erfrierst ja noch!" murmelte sie „Deine Kleidung ist doch vollkommen durchnässt und Fieber hast du auch noch…" Chaud schaute zur Decke und dann zu Yai. „Du zitterst doch selbst…Nimm du sie lieber!" sagte er leise. Seine blauen Augen funkelten selbst in der Dunkelheit. Yai konnte seinen Augen einfach nicht widerstehen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Da sich Yai nicht rührte und immer noch zitterte, beschloss Chaud was zu unternehmen. Als wäre es nichts, nahm er Yai wie ein kleines Mädchen auf die Knie und wickelte sie beide in die modrige, aber warme Decke ein. Yai stutzte. „Was soll das..?!" rief sie panisch. „So bleiben wir beide warm, oder?" erklärte Chaud und drückte Yais Kopf an seine Brust. Es war so warm und angenehm, bei ihm zu sein.

Yai kuschelte sich unbewusst an seinen nassen und weichen Körper, der eine ungeheure Wärme verbreitete. Etwas peinlich berührt sah sie nach einer Weile hoch. Was tat sie da eigentlich? Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Beide rührten sich nicht. Chaud nutzte die Stille zur Erholung, während Yai bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch eine Gänsehaut bekam. Die Balken über ihnen knarrten, ab und an lief eine Ratte quiekend durch den Raum, irgendwo fuhr ein Krankenwagen vorbei. Diese scheinbare Stille machte ihr Angst. Jetzt erst realisierte sie, in welcher Lage sie war. Sie war in höchster Lebensgefahr, konnte zu niemandem und war ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Yai war hoffnungslos überfordert. Wie sollte sie das alles schaffen? Sie spürte wie ihre Augen glasig vor Tränen wurden, doch sie konnte sich das Weinen nicht länger verkneifen. Sie fühlte sich so allein.

„Du hast wirklich eine große Stirn…" flüsterte Chaud ihr plötzlich ins Ohr und grinste, als er Yais Tränen bemerkte. Yai verdrängte sofort ihre Tränen und setzte ein Schmollgesicht auf. Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit! Sie war empört. „Ja und? Das hast du schon mal gesagt! Der Herr wird auch nicht kreativer!" kaum hatte sie ihren Satz zu Ende gesprochen, merkte sie, dass er sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste. Vollkommen überrumpelt sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Sie lud grade so zum Küssen ein…." ergänzte Chaud freudig und drückte Yai noch näher an sich. Yai lief röter als rot an, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. „Weißt du…Yai….Ich habe auch Angst. Ich sagte dir doch, dass jeder einmal Angst hat, aber vergiss eins nicht; Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin doch bei dir…" Chaud hob ihren Kopf ein wenig nach oben, sodass sie in selber Höhe waren und küsste sie erneut, doch diesmal auf den Mund. Yais Herz klopfte mit einem Mal, rasend schnell. Das war ihr erster Kuss! Aber war es auch sein erster? Bestimmt nicht! Ein Typ wie Chaud hatte doch sicher schon dutzend Freundinnen gehabt. Verlegen drehte sie ihren Kopf von ihm weg. Er spielte doch nur mit ihr! Der Gedanke machte sie verrückt. Sie war sich doch selbst nicht sicher, was sie für ihn empfand. Vielleicht wollte sie das gar nicht. „Hör auf…." murmelte sie „…solche Spiele find ich gar nicht witzig. Es macht dir doch Spaß mich zu ärgern!" ihre Stimme klang schärfer als sie erwartet hatte. Chaud lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Wand „….Tut mir leid…aber es war kein Spiel. Für mich jedenfalls nicht…" Chauds Worte verursachten einen riesigen Kloß in Yais Hals. Meinte er das ehrlich? Aber was machte es schon…selbst wenn es wahr wäre. Sie liebte ihn doch nicht! Oder? Ihre Augen wanderten langsam nach oben. Im Halbdunkeln sah sie das ernste Funkeln in seinen Augen. Sie waren so wunderschön. Dieser Kuss, war er auch nur so kurz, war ebenso schön. Wie eine Wärmewelle hatte er ihren ganzen Körper berauscht. Plötzlich tat es ihr leid, dass sie sich abgewendet hatte. „Chaud?" „..hm?" Chaud schloss seine Augen und atmete tief aus. Yai konnte spüren, wie anstrengend das alles für ihn war. Würde er in so einer Situation ernsthaft scherzen? „Meintest du das wirklich…" sie zögerte einen Moment, bis er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Das gab ihr neuen Mut „...wirklich ernst?" Chaud lächelte schwach und streifte ihr sanft durch die feuchten Haare. „Das überlasse ich dir…" Liebevoll nahm er Yai in den Arm und schlief erschöpft ein. „Ja….ich glaube es einfach…" flüsterte sie vor sich hin und konnte den Schlaf auch nicht mehr widerstehen. Wie aussichtslos die Lage schien, wie sehr sie sich auch fürchtet oder fror, tief in ihrem Herzen war sie sich dennoch sicher…ja! Sie hatte sich in Chaud verliebt.


	6. Tödliches Grinsen

Chapter 6 „**_Tödliches Grinsen_**"

Yai öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute leicht verschlafen auf ihre Armbanduhr. 12Uhr. Es war also bereits Mittag. Trotzdem war es immer noch finster um sie herum. Vielleicht war es einfach nur so dunkel, weil in der Halle nur ein großes Fenster war, welches eine dicke Scheibe Mattglas hatte und so keinen Lichtfunken durchließ . Irgendetwas störte sie. Yai erschrak. Chaud war nicht mehr bei ihr. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit. Hatte er sie zurückgelassen oder wurde er gezwungen es zu tun? Vorsichtig stand sie auf tastete sich an den dunklen, kalten Wänden der Halle entlang. Ein rostiges Quietschen hinter ihr ließ sie plötzlich erstarren. Jemand kam in die Halle und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Chaud…? Lass das bitte.." flüsterte sie halblaut. Irgendwie wusste sie aber, dass das nicht Chaud sein konnte. Es war jemand anderes. Ihr Körper reagierte nicht mehr. Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern. „Es war ja so einfach euch zu finden…" hauchte ihr eine Stimme entgegen und sie spürte, wie jemand seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte. Ihre Stimme versagte. Eine ungeheure Angst machte sich in ihr breit. „Du scheinst ihm ja eine Menge zu bedeuten…" sie hörte ein leises Kichern neben sich. „Er hat noch niemals jemanden geküsst….und ich weiß das am besten…"Ein heftiger Stoß, warf sie an die Wand. Ihre Handgelenke wurden rüde gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sie spürte, wie der Kopf sich langsam bewegte und sich zu ihrem Hals drehte. „Soll ich dir zeigen, was wahre Liebe ist…?" Yai zappelte schwach. Sie konnte sich dagegen nicht wehren. Sie schluchzte leise. „Keine Angst…es tut nicht besonders weh.." Sie fühlte wie er langsam begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Beide Handgelenke wurden nur noch von einer Hand festgehalten, die andere entblößte langsam ihre Schultern. Sie hörte ein Klappern. Als wäre etwas zu Boden gefallen. Sie sah hinunter und erkannte einen metallischen Helm, der zu ihren Füssen lag. Sie konnte das Gesicht ihres Angreifers erkennen. Seine Augen funkelten in einem genauso schönen bläulichen Licht wie Chauds. Nur waren diese Augen eiskalt. Ohne die Wärme die sie so liebte. Weiße Strähnen hingen von seinem Gesicht und berührten sanft ihre Schultern. Protoman war seinem Netop so ähnlich und doch waren sie so verschieden. Seine Lippen wanderten bis zu ihren Schultern und küssten sie leidenschaftlich. Yai stieg die Scham ins Gesicht und sie schrie leise auf. Wo war Chaud? Warum half er ihr nicht? Hatte ihn Protoman etwa…? Nein! Das durfte nicht sein! Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, unterbrach der Netnavi seine „Liebeslektion" und setzte ein Grinsen auf. „Sorgst du dich um ihn…? Keine Angst…Seine Leiden hatten ein schnelles Ende gefunden…." Yai stiegen erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Sie nutze ihre ganze Kraft und wendete sich zu Protoman. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung, der Wut und der Trauer, hämmerte sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen ihn. Protoman grinste umso mehr. Mit seinem Oberkörper drückte er sie immer fester gegen die Eisenwand, sodass seine Hände frei waren. Diese ließ er auch nicht ungenutzt. Langsam wanderten seine Hände unter das rote, noch völlig durchnässte Kleid, welches an Yais Körper klebte. Sie waren so kalt. Yais Schluchzen wurde lauter. Ihre Kräfte verließen sie. Es hatte doch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Es war alles aus! Der Netnavi löste den Stoff von ihrem Körper und tastete sich immer weiter hoch. „Hööör auuuf!!!" Die Eisentüren schwangen mit einem lauten Krachen auf. „Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr!" Protoman spürte einen kräftigen Schlag gegen sein Gesicht, welcher ihn zu Boden warf. Yais Knie gaben nach und zitternd, sank sie zu Boden. Ihre Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen. Erneut spürte sie eine Berührung auf ihrer Haut. In Todesangst ballte sie ihre Faust und wollte zuschlagen, doch eine warme Hand fing ihren Schlag auf. „Yai! Keine Angst…Mach doch die Augen auf!" Yai öffnete sie vorsichtig. Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

„Chaud? Chaud!!" wimmernd warf sie sich in seine Arme und klammerte sich an sein schwarzes T-Shirt. „Tse…" Protoman spuckte ein wenig Blut in die Ecke, stand aber sofort wieder auf „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du noch einmal aufstehst…" Chaud funkelte seinen alten Partner böse an „Sie hat nichts damit zu tun! Rühr sie nie wieder an!" Vorsichtig streichelte er Yai durchs Haar. „Alles in Ordnung..?" Yai sah zu Chaud auf und ihr stockte der Atem. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Schnittwunden. „Chaud…" Chaud schüttelte leicht mit seinem Kopf, um ihr anzudeuten, dass das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Kleinigkeiten war. Er schob Yai hinter sich und bewegte sich immer näher zur Tür. „…lauf wenn ich es dir sage.." flüsterte er. Yai nickte stumm. „Ihr habt keine Chance auf Flucht…" mischte Protoman sich ins Gespräch ein „Die gesamte Stadt ist eine riesige dimensionale Ebene. Eine Ebene der ständigen Finsternis und ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung…." Deshalb konnte sich also Protoman als Netnavi hier aufhalten. Chaud schluckte, zeigte jedoch keine Furcht. „Dann zerstören wir sie halt…" konterte er selbstbewusst. Protoman konnte sich ein höhnisches Lachen nicht verkneifen „Versucht es doch…aber dafür müsst ihr erstmal überleben!" Immer schneller kam er auf die beiden zu. Yai geriet in Panik und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Yai…mach schon.." flüsterte Chaud verzweifelt und deckte sie, so gut er nur konnte. „Ich kann nicht…" schluchzte sie. Sie wollte laufen, aber es ging nicht. Protoman fuhr seine Klinge hervor. Frisches Blut tropfte an ihr herab. Immer kleiner wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen. Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Knarren. Dann einen Schnitt. Chaud hatte ein Seil durchgeschnitten, welches neben ihm hing und das er die ganze Zeit über hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hielt. Ein riesiger Balken stürzte um. Protoman konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Chauds Falle hatte funktioniert. Der Netop kniff die Augen zusammen, als sein Partner unter der Last des Balkens verschwand. Er konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Das ganze Gebäude bebte. Es würde gleich einstürzten. Schnell nahm er Yai auf den Rücken und hastete zum Ausgang. Grade noch rechtzeitig konnten sie die Halle verlassen, bis sie ganz in sich zusammenbrach.


	7. Schweigen

_Chapter 7_ „**_Schweigen_**"

Zielstrebig ging Chaud die Hauptstraße entlang. Yai klammerte sich noch immer an seinem Rücken fest. Seit dem Vorfall in der Lagerhalle, hatte sie noch kein Wort gesagt. Chaud versuchte seinen 10.ten Anlauf „Yai..? Lebst du noch dahinten?" Stumm nickte Yai und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. Chaud beschloss eine Pause einzulegen, zudem seine Wunden immer mehr schmerzten. Vorsichtig setzte er Yai ab und benutzte ein Stück Regal, was wohl jemand auf den Sperrmüll geworfen hatte, um sie vor dem endlos niederprasselnden Regen zu schützen. Er musste husten. Das Wetter war geradezu ein Willkommensgruß für eine Erkältung und er fühlte sich schon seit gestern so schwach. Lange könnte er sie nicht mehr tragen. Aber sie waren auch bald an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Der einzige Ausweg aus diesem Alptraum, war also den Hauptrechner zu zerstören, der diese Scheinwelt „fabrizierte".

Und wo sonst könnte sich dieser Rechner befinden, als im Hauptgebäude der IPC. Seinem Zuhause. Chauds Husten wurde immer schlimmer. Plötzlich spürte er, wie er an der Hand genommen wurde. Yai zog ihn zu sich runter. „Yai?" sie legte ihm den Finger vor den Mund und fühlte seine Stirn. „Ich bin okay!" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, aber schon ergriff ihn ein neuer Hustanfall. Ganz unerwartet funkelte ihn Yai bitterböse an. Chaud war ein wenig irritiert. Bis grade eben, hatte sie sich doch noch furchtsam an ihn geklammert und kein Wort gesprochen. Warum wirkte sie auf einmal so selbstbewusst? „Du spinnst ja wohl!" fuhr sie ihn von der Seite an. „Von wegen „okay"! Dir geht es miserabel! Lüg mich gefälligst nicht an!" Dagegen hatte Chaud wohl keine Chance. „Und was schlägst du vor?" fragte er und strich sich durch die nassen Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Yai stand auf und rückte ihr Kleid ein wenig zurecht „Wenn…wenn das hier eine dimensionale Ebene ist, dann müssten hier doch auch noch andere Netnavis sein, oder?" Chaud nickte. „Gut möglich…" „Dann sind wir hier auch in Gefahr! Zudem ist mir kalt und ich habe Hunger! Eine Dame wie ich, muss sich erholen!" Erneut griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn durch einige Gassen, bis sie im Stadtzentrum ankamen. Auch im Zentrum war keine lebendige Seele zu sehen. Vor einem riesigen und mächtig teuer aussehenden Hotel blieb sie endlich stehen. Chaud blickte auf das Firmenlogo an der Außenwand. „Royal-Ayano-Hotel!" Typisch für Yai, dachte er sich direkt. Die Verwöhnheit steckte ihr im Blut. Während dem ganzen Weg, hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und ihn nicht angesehen. Hatte er etwa was Falsches gesagt? Oder war sie eingeschnappt? Yai schwang die Türen zum Hoteleingang auf und sah sich um. Auch hier war niemand. Mit einem Handzeichen deutet sie auf einen Fahrstuhl. Chaud stieg unsicher mit ihr ein. Der Aufzug bewegte sich. Chaud sah durch das Glas nach draußen und überflog die Stadt. Überall herrschte Dunkelheit und sie schienen wirklich die einzigen Lebewesen in ganz Den Tech City zu sein. Yai war zur Aufzugstür gedreht. Der 20zigste Stock. Penthouse. Der Aufzug blieb stehen und öffnete die Türen. Yai zückte eine Plastikkarte und öffnete das Hotelzimmer. Chaud blieb die Spucke weg. Er war schon in vielen noblen Hotels gewesen, schließlich war IPC einer der größten und mächtigsten Technikkonzerne in ganz Japan, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. An der Decke hing ein riesiger Kronleuchter, an den Panoramafenstern hingen Vorhänge aus Seide und ein Raum hatte die Größe einer kleinen Eigentumswohnung. Yai schloss hinter ihnen ab „Ist das nicht etwas…übertrieben?" fragte Chaud schließlich und lächelte unecht. Yai hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern steuerte direkt ins Badezimmer. Jetzt hatte Chaud aber langsam genug. Wenn er was Falsches gesagt hatte, dann sollte sie ihm das zumindest sagen. Vor der Badezimmertür machte er halt. Wasserrauschen. Yai rieb sich mit Seife ein und löste ihre Zöpfe. Sie schloss die Augen. Das Wasser war eiskalt, da es normalerweise aus dem Netz erhitzt wurde und wegen dem Stromausfall noch immer nicht funktionierte. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Das Wasser wusch ihre Tränen weg. Hier brauchte sie nicht mehr stark zu wirken. Niemanden musste sie etwas beweisen.

„Komm raus…Du erkältest dich noch…" hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Panisch griff sie nach dem nächst bestem Handtuch und bedeckte ihren Körper. Sie lief rot vor Scham an und traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. „Chaud! Hau ab…du bist ein Spanner!" murrte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wieso..? ich sehe doch gar nicht hin…" flüsterte er schwach. Yai spürte, einen leichten Druck auf ihren Rücken und konnte es nicht verhindern sich umzudrehen. „…?" Sie stutzte. Chaud stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Seine Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper fest, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Die Augen geschlossen. Sie spürte wie er zitterte und sah seine Wangen fiebrig glühten. „Bist du lebensmüde…" Yai gab ihm einen sanften Stoß in Richtung Vorhang doch er hielt ihm stand. „Du sagtest ich darf dich nicht belügen…" seine Stimme klang sehr kurzatmig. „Was ist mit dir?" Yai drehte den Kopf verlegen zur Seite. „Ich lüge doch gar nicht…" hauchte sie leise und spürte jetzt auch die Kälte im Raum. „Doch das tust du!" Yai spürte wie sie zwei Hände an den Schultern fassten. Als sie zu Chaud sah, bemerkte sie, dass er sich zu ihr gedreht hatte. Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie wütend und doch irgendwie traurig an. „Du darfst Angst haben!" fuhr er sie rau an. Yai kniff verschreckt die Augen zusammen. Chaud drückte sie an sich. Das kalte Wasser tropfte beiden von der Stirn, doch ihre Körper gaben sich selbst in dieser Kälte eine unheimliche Wärme.


	8. Vertrauen

Chapter 8 „**_Vertrauen_**"

Das große, überaus weiche Bett war die einzige Wärmequelle im Raum. Yai und Chaud lagen eng aneinander. Dieses Mal hatte Yai ihn im Arm. Sein Fieber hatte zugenommen. Nicht nur wegen der nassen Kleidung, welche er jetzt endlich gegen einen Bademantel tauschen konnte, sondern weil sich besonders seine Schusswunde stark entzündet hatte. Yai hatte versucht sie zu desinfizieren, während Chaud fest die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte. Nun drückte sie ihn liebevoll an sich und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Schlief er schon? Seit einer halben Stunde hatte er nichts mehr gesagt. Selbst sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie hatte zu große Angst, besonders um ihn. Was wenn er nicht mehr durchhalten konnte? „Schläfst du schon…?" murmelte er plötzlich. Yai zuckte. „Nein…ich kann nicht schlafen.." Chaud dreht sich zu ihr und kühlte seine heiße Stirn an ihrer. „Warum…hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Angst hast? Das ist doch okay…" Yai legte ihm ihre kühlen Hände auf die Wangen, als sie merkte wie sehr er an dem Fieber litt. „Naja…weil ich vor dir keine Angst zeigen wollte. Du bist immer so mutig und hast nie Angst.." Chaud sah sie erst an „Natürlich habe ich auch Angst…oft sogar.." Yai schaute ihn ungläubig an, dann harkte sie aber interessiert nach „Wann denn zum Beispiel?" Chaud lehnte sich etwas zurück und schloss die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit begann er schließlich zu erzählen „Ich hatte Angst jemanden zu verlieren…und ich habe denjenigen auch verloren…" Yai sah ein wenig mitleidig zu ihm rüber „..wen?" fragte sie ein wenig kleinlaut und im nächsten Augenblick bereute sie schon ihre Frage. Sie hatte ihn mit der Frage sicher verletzt. „Tut mir…" Chaud unterbrach sie und setzte seinen Gedankensatz fort. Er hatte noch nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen. Naja….außer mit Protoman, dem er schon immer alles anvertraut hatte. Zumindest als sie noch keine Feinde waren. „Meine Mom…sie kam bei einem Unfall ums Leben. Aber mittlerweile bin ich drüber hinweg…was ist mit deiner Mutter?" Yai merkte, dass ihm dieses Thema wirklich schwer fiel und er deshalb versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Ohne diese Erkenntnis preiszugeben, ging sie auf seine Frage ein. „Oh…Sie lebt in Amerika, nachdem sie sich von meinem Vater getrennt hatte. Sie reist um die Welt, leitet ein sehr berühmtes Modegeschäft…" „Und dich lässt sie allein?" Überrascht sah Yai zu Chaud rüber. „Nein…sie schickt mir jedes Jahr eine Weihnachtskarte und zum Geburtstag bekomme ich von ihr Geschenke…" Chaud setzte sich langsam etwas auf „Das meine ich nicht…Nimmt sie dich nicht in den Arm?" Verletzt wandte sich Yai von ihm ab. Ihr war selber klar, dass ihre Mutter kaum noch Zeit für sie hatte und sie vernachlässigte. Aber musste er ihr das noch unter die Nase reiben? Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Chaud sie wieder in die Arme nahm und sie drückte. „Lass das…" fauchte sie, obwohl sie seine Wärme genoss und sich nicht von ihr lösen wollte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich das gefragt habe…" sagte er schwach. „Aber jetzt weiß ich, warum du immer so stark sein willst…" Yai war irritiert. Darüber hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht. „Wieso…?" Chaud schmunzelte leicht „Weil du deinem Vater würdig sein willst…so wie ich meinem." Stumm nickte Yai. Irgendwie hatte er ja Recht. Sie wollte ihrem Vater beweisen, dass sie stark war. Dass sie alleine zurechtkam und niemanden brauchte, aber heimlich hatte sie sich immer nach jemandem gesehnt, der bei ihr war, wenn sie weinte oder Angst hatte. „..aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen uns…" Hellhörig lauschte Yai auf und es rutschte ihr etwas über den Mund, was sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollte „Ja…deiner will dich umbringen." Bewusst was sie gesagt hatte, hielt sie sich selbst die Hände vor den Mund und sah vorsichtig zu Chaud hoch. Er war sicher gekränkt…. Doch er lächelte seelenruhig „Genau das! Dein Vater liebt dich! Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen…" Yai war fassungslos. Diese Antwort hatte sie jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet. Ohne Antwort zu geben legte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Chaud griff nach einem Wecker, auf dem Nachttisch. „Es ist schon spät…Lass uns schlafen."

Yai rollte sich in die Decke ein. Irgendwie tat ihr Chaud leid. Er hatte schließlich niemanden mehr. Aber warum erzählte er ihr das alles, wenn es ihm so schwer fiel?

Der Mond erhellte schwach den dunklen, künstlichen Himmel. Yai war endlich eingeschlafen. Chaud beugte sich vorsichtig über sie und sah ihr lange ins Gesicht, dann küsste er sie sanft auf die Wange „Heute hatte ich auch Angst…aber diesmal werde ich, das mir Liebste nicht verlieren…" flüsterte er und schlief an ihrer Seite ein.


	9. Im Alleingang

Chapter 9: „**_Im Alleingang_**"

Nur an ihrer Armbanduhr konnte Yai erkennen, dass der Morgen bereits angebrochen war.

Chaud lag immer noch unter der angewärmten Decke. Als sie seine Stirn fühlte, merkte sie, dass sein Fieber noch stärker zugenommen hatte. Es war genug. Hatte er nicht genug gelitten?

Sie würde diesen Alptraum endlich beenden. Wenn es sein musste, auch alleine. In seinem Zustand konnte er unmöglich auf die Straße gehen, geschweige denn kämpfen. Ein kaltes Tuch, war die einzige Medizin in diesem überteuerten Penthouse. Sie hätte an die Decke gehen können. Alles gab es hier, nur nicht etwas was man wirklich brauchte. Leise zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an und schlich Richtung Tür. „Wo…willst…du...hin?" hörte sie Chauds nach Luft schnappende Stimme, hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm. „Ich wollte mir nur mal die Beine vertreten!" murrte sie ablenkend. Chaud funkelte sie an „Du….sollst mich …doch…nicht…" er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und erstickte fast an seinen Worten. Panisch rannte Yai an die Bettkante und drückte ihn langsam wieder in die Kissen. „Tut mir leid….aber du kannst nicht mit! Daher musste ich flunkern." rechtfertigte sie sich und sah sorgevoll in sein verschwitztes Gesicht. „Ich lass dich…doch nicht…alleine .gehen" er hüstelte, sah Yai aber immer noch ernst an. „Aber du hälst nicht mehr lange durch!" schrie Yai Energie geladen. Chaud gab unfreiwillig auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Lunge versagte langsam und er spürte, wie er zitterte. Aber konnte er Yai einfach so alleine gehen lassen? Lauerten nicht hinter jeder Ecke Gefahren? Yai streichelte ihm sanft den Kopf. „Ich laufe nur zur Apotheke, okay? Versprochen…ich bin gleich wieder da!" Chaud sah zu ihr hoch. Ihre braunen Augen hatten einen flehenden Blick. Stumm nickte er leicht. Yai sprang auf und rannte zur Tür „Ich bin gleich da! Versprochen!"

Gestern lief der Aufzug wohl auf Notstrom, denn jetzt fehlte auch ihm der Strom zum Fahren; also hieß es Treppensteigen. Vom 20sten Stock bis ganz nach unten. Das waren mindestens 10.000 Stufen. Yai schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Sie war Luxus gewöhnt! Schon im 10ten Stock schmerzten ihr die Beine. Wie viele Stufen konnte ein Treppenhaus denn haben? Yai schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Chaud lag vielleicht im Sterben und sie beschwerte sich über so ein paar Stufen. Aber es waren doch so viele….Nach 20Minuten hatte sie endlich den ersten Stock erreicht und verließ das Hotelgebäude. Alles wirkte düster, irgendwie leblos und tot. Vorsichtig sah sie sich auf der Straße um. Sie hatten zwar niemanden gesehen, als sie durch die Stadt gingen, aber das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass hier wirklich niemand war! Die Apotheke war zum Glück nur einige Meter entfernt und selbst vom Hotel aus zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück. „Augen zu und durch!" dachte sie angespannt, kniff die Augen zusammen und rannte über die Straße. Nichts geschah. Yai atmete tief auf und griff nach dem Knauf der Tür von der Apotheke. Die Tür gab nach. Es war offen! „Sehr verdächtig…" murmelte Yai unsicher, öffnete die Tür aber einen Spalt auf und zwängte ihren Kopf hindurch. Flaschen, Glasbehälter, Kräuter, Hustenbonbons, aber kein Monster war zu sehen.

Yai fasste neuen Mut und trat in den Raum. In einem großen Regal waren die Medikamente gestapelt. Wahllos griff sie nach einigen Packungen und Flaschen. Ein Fiebermittel war leider nicht dabei. Yai seufzte und sah sich weiter um. Da! Endlich erkannte sie eines der Mittel. Ganz oben auf dem Regal stand eine bunt verzierte Flasche mit der Aufschrift „Antifiebrin"

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie als kleines Kind (ja…noch kleiner als jetzt XD) oft diese Medizin eingenommen hatte, wenn sie Fieber hatte. Aber würde dieses Kindermittel wirklich helfen? Naja…besser als nichts war es alle male, aber wie kam sie an die Flasche heran? Keine Leiter war in Sicht. Es gab nur einen Weg und der hieß klettern! Vorsichtig rückte Yai ein paar andere Medikamente mit ihrem Schuh zur Seite und begann das Regal zu erklimmen.

Endlich war die Flasche griffbereit, aber das gesamte Regal begann zu schwanken. Furchtsam klammerte sie sich fest und hielt den Atem an. Würde sie mit einer Hand greifen, würde sie mit dem restlichen Körper fallen. Sie steckte in einer Zwickmühle. Plötzlich kam ihr Chaud wieder in den Sinn. Er verließ sich darauf, dass sie ihm helfen würde. Hastig streckte sie die Hand aus und umklammerte den Flaschenhals. Im selben Augenblick krachte es unter ihr. Das eine Regalbrett hatte nachgegeben und brach entzwei. Mit einem Mal fiel sie in die Tiefe und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Hintern. „Autschi…" das hatte wehgetan, aber als sie die ganze Flasche in ihrer rechten Hand sah, wusste sie, dass dieser Schmerz es wert gewesen war. Sie konnte Chaud helfen. Fröhlich und mit etwas Übermut lief sie aus dem Apothekengebäude und steuerte auf das Hotel zu. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie auf einmal. Ihr Blick wandte sich nach oben, zu dem Penthousefenster. Plötzlich ein Krachen, das Fenster zerbrach in tausend Splitter. Sie hörte einen stumpfen Schrei. „Chaud!" Er war noch oben im Zimmer und scheinbar nicht allein. Panisch rannte Yai ins Hotel zurück und drückte verzweifelt auf den Aufzugsknopf „Geh! Bitte geh!" flehte sie. Müsste sie die ganzen Stufen zu Fuß gehen, wäre es sicherlich schon zu spät. „…kling" Die Aufzugstür öffnete sich. Yai fiel ein Stein von Herzen. Gewandt drückte sie den Knopf für den 20sten Stock. Der Aufzug bewegte sich nach oben. Was war bloß geschehen? War Chaud in Ordnung? Sie musste ihn retten….sie ganz allein.

Yai allein unterwegs XD

Der zweite Teil des Übergangskapitels

Der nächste wird wieder spannend werden -

Chaud: „Spannend? Hört sich an als müsste **_ich _**wieder leiden -.-„…"

Mahado pfeif: „Wer weiß das schon so genau…?"

Chaud: „Ich ahne Übles…egal in welcher FF, immer muss ich leiden, warum?"

Mahado: „Weil du traurig und arm, noch mehr zum knuddeln aussiehst lol"

Chaud: „…"


	10. Letzte Rettung

Chapter 10 „**_Letzte Rettung_**"

ein alternatives Kapitel zu „Ein dumpfer Klang" extra nach Wunsch meiner Sis XD

Die Aufzugstüren sprangen auf. Yai rannte zu ihrem Zimmer und zog an den Griffen. Abgeschlossen! Schnell zog sie die Zimmerkarte aus ihrer Tasche und schob sie durch den Schlitz für den Öffnungsmechanismus. Ein lautes Piepen ertönte, doch die Türen blieben verschlossen. Von innen war jetzt ein lautes Krachen und Klirren zu hören, als würde Glas zersplittern. Dann ein schmerzliches Keuchen. Yai zuckte zusammen. Das war Chaud! Wild rüttelte sie an den Türen, doch sie gaben nicht nach. Der Krach aus dem Zimmer wurde immer lauter. Yai wurde panisch. „Chaud!!" Irgendwie musste sie ihm doch helfen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was drinnen vor sich ging, aber eins war klar: Chaud brauchte ihre Hilfe. Aber wie sollte sie ihm helfen? Sie konnte vor Aufregung nicht denken. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf eine andere Tür auf dem Stockwerk. Stimmt! Hier gab es zwei Penthäuser nebeneinander! In dem einen wohnte immer sie und in dem anderen ihr Vater, wenn sie mal hier übernachtet haben. Glücklicherweise passte die Zimmerkarte auch zu diesem Zimmer. Sie schob die Karte ein und stürzte. Die Wände wackelten leicht. Der Krach von nebenan war jetzt noch besser zu hören. Kopflos eilte Yai zum Fenster. Es gab nur einen Weg ins andere Zimmer und der beunruhigte sie ein wenig. Sie müsste über die schmale Fensterbank bis zum anderen Penthaus hinüber gehen. Schon der Gedanke daran, ca. 100Meter über dem Erdboden, ja fast in den Wolken, auf einem 10cm Balken zu laufen, bereitete ihr zitternde Knie. Sie konnte das nicht! Niemals! Dafür fehlte ihr der Mut. Enttäuscht über sich selbst lehnte sie ihre Stirn an die Glasfläche. Es tat ihr leid, aber sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Plötzlich wurde es drüben still. Als wäre alles Leben aus diesem Zimmer gewichen. Yai lauschte erschrocken auf. Dann, ganz unerwartet, ein Schrei. Ein derartig schmerzhafter, dass Yai eine Gänsehaut bekam. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht warten! Egal wie sehr sie sich fürchtete, sie musste rüber, sie musste ihm helfen. Eifrig zog sie das Fenster auf und rutschte auf allen Vieren auf dem engen Balken der Fensterbank. Das wichtigste bei dieser Aktion war es nicht runter zu sehen. Yai kniff die Augen zusammen und tastete sich an der Scheibe entlang. Etwas traf die Wand. Alles begann zu wackeln. Dann ein lautes Klirren genau vor ihr! Yai öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Der Anblick ließ sie erstarren. Eine Hand umklammerte Chauds Genick und hielt ihn aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster. Der Junge versuchte verzweifelt sich vom Griff seines Angreifers zu lösen, der ihm mit Freude die Luft abwürgte. Unter ihm lag nur die Tiefe. Yai zitterte und hörte wie Chauds Atem immer mehr versagte und schließlich ganz abbrach. „Neein! Lass ihn los!!" kam es aus ihr heraus. Sie griff reflexartig nach ihrem PET und warf es so fest sie konnte in Richtung Angreifer. Sie hatte ihn scheinbar getroffen, denn die Hand öffnete sich; doch Chaud fiel. Yai konnte noch grade seine Hand greifen, doch das Gewicht seines Körpers zog sie runter. Mit ganzer Kraft umklammerte sie seine Hand. „Chaud! Chaud!" Sein Kopf war gesenkt, er rührte sich nicht. Yais Kräfte ließen nach. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Schatten hinter sich. „Nana…das ist aber jemand in Schwierigkeiten!" Yai erkannte diese Stimme und das bösartige Lachen. Aber wie konnte das möglich sein? „Tja…Chauds kleine Falle hat wohl doch nicht so gut funktioniert, hm? Genauso wenig wie dein kleiner Versuch, eben…nicht wahr, Yaichen?" Protoman lehnte sich über sie und hielt ihr das PET unter die Nase. „Zu schade oder?" Klanglos ließ er das Terminal fallen. „Glide!!" Yai wollte nach dem PET greifen, konnte Chaud aber nicht loslassen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte nicht sehen wie es am Boden zerschellte.

Protoman setzte ein dreckiges Grinsen auf und zog sein Cyberschwert. „Und jetzt…sterbt!!" Ehe die Klinge Yais Hand erreichen konnte, ließ sie vor Angst los. Beide stürzten hinunter.

Yai hielt die Augen geschlossen. Ein höhnisches Lachen war das Letzte was sie vernahm.

„Yai….Yai…." Yai blinzelte. War sie tot? Sie merkte, dass jemand über sie gebeugt war, aber sie erkannte nur einen schwachen Umriss. Dann erkannte sie ihn. Solche Augen hatte nur einer. „Chaud…?" fragte sie schwach, sprang dann aber sofort auf. „Aber…?" Chaud schmunzelte leicht. „Zum Glück magst du einen schönen Meeresblick….sonst wären wir nur noch zwei Pfannkuchen mitten in der Landschaft" Yai konnte dieser Gedanke gar nicht amüsieren. Schmollend drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, ihr Blick fiel auf eine halbleere Flasche. „Ich muss sagen…dafür dass es ein Kindermittel war, wirkt es ziemlich gut!" sagte Chaud, als er Yais Blick deutete. Skeptisch fasste Yai ihm an die Stirn. Tatsächlich! Das Fieber war runtergegangen, aber noch nicht vollständig weg. „Wo sind wir hier?" murmelte sie schließlich und sah sich um. Eine Öllampe erhellte den Raum. „Das unterste Zimmer für die Leute die wohl nicht ganz schwindelfrei sind…." Chaud bemühte sich, Yai ein wenig von der nicht sonderlich schönen Lage abzulenken, doch sie schien immer noch nervös zu sein. Na ja. Schließlich waren sie beide nur knapp dem Tod entronnen, als sie aus dem 20ten Stock ins Meer fielen. Wer konnte da nicht nervös sein? Chaud zuckte leicht. Yai war mit dem Ellebogen versehentlich an seine Wunde geraten „Autsch…" Yai erschrak. „Chaud! Tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Ehrlich!" Herrlich! Jetzt war sie also noch aufgeregter. „Schon okay…" murmelte er, aber sein Körper war so schwach, dass er sich sanft auf Yais Bauch fallen ließ, die ja direkt unter ihm war. Yai errötete als sie seine Wärme spürte. „Runter…" maulte sie, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich nicht gehen lassen wollte. Chaud rührte sich nicht vom Fleck sondern küsste sie stattdessen auf die Wange. Seine Lippen waren so sanft, so warm. Yai genoss diese Berührung und antwortete das erste Mal auf diesen Kuss, mit einem Wangenkuss ihrerseits. Chaud löste ihre nassen Zöpfe, hielt ihren Kopf ein wenig in die Höhe und küsste sie erneut. Seine Hände wanderten langsam unter ihr Kleid. Yai strich ihm nichts wollend unters T-Shirt und über den Rücken. Chaud fühlte ein leichtes Prickeln, als er ihre zarten Finger spürte. Er konnte nicht anders und küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund. Yai erwiderte wiederum. Chaud wollte seinen Körper ein wenig heben um Yai nicht unter sich zu zerquetschen, doch sie zog ihn wieder runter. Sie wollte seine Wärme nicht verlieren. Chaud unterbrach den innigen Kuss, den sie teilten und schnappte kurz nach Luft. Währenddessen fuhr ihm Yai sanft über den Rücken bis zu seinem Nacken. Sie war wie im Rausch und bemerkte selbst nicht was sie tat. Ehe sie sich's versah hatte sie ihm das T-Shirt ausgezogen. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie die vielen Wunden an seinem Körper und wie schmal und zerbrechlich sein Körper war. Sie hätte ihn mit beiden Händen zweimal umgreifen können. Chaud hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder erholt und sah auf sie herab. Yais Blick war auf seine Verbände konzentriert. „Ist mein Bauch so interessant?" flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr und lächelte selbstbewusst. „Wie geht es dir wirklich?" fragte Yai, ohne seinen Witz wahrgenommen zu haben. Chaud sah sie scheinheilig an. „Ich meine…ich habe Angst um dich! Wahnsinnige Angst…" Yai zitterte und spürte wieder das die Tränen kamen. Sie war eine echte Heulsuse. Wie konnte er sie überhaupt mögen? Chaud streichelte ihr sanft durch die Haare und küsste sie innig. „Solange ich bei dir sein kann, geht es mir gut…" sagte er leise. Yai errötete noch mehr. „Heißt das…?" Sie stoppte ihre Frage. Zu groß war die Angst, dass er Nein sagen würde und damit alles in ihr zerstören würde, ihr das Herz brechen würde. Chaud sah sie mit ernstem und doch liebevollem Blick an. „Ja…ich liebe dich!" mit diesen Worten nahm er sie fest in die Arme und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Yai klammerte sich an seinen warmen Körper. Ihr Herz klopfte noch nie so laut und schnell. Obwohl die Lage alles andere als rosig für sie war, heute war der schönste Tag ihres Lebens.

Chaud küsste jetzt langsam ihren Nacken entlang. Seine Hände rutschten erneut unter ihr Kleid und kraulten ihren Rücken, dann ihren Bauch. Yai zuckte leicht und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. So aufgeregt war sie noch nie. Der erste Kuss war schon zuviel für sie gewesen, aber das was Chaud scheinbar vorhatte bereitete ihr weitaus kältere Füße. Aber sie konnte ihm das doch nicht sagen. Vielleicht würde er sie dann nicht mehr lieben; sie für einen Feigling halten. Ihr Atem wurde immer schneller. Chaud stoppte. „Yai…Mach doch bitte deine Augen auf.." flüsterte er fast verführerisch. Yais Atem stockte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge und sah direkt in sein Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren leicht rosig, auch sein Atem war schnell, wie ihrer vorhin. War er etwa aufgeregt? Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht er, nicht Chaud. Chaud wälzte sich neben ihr und stieß mit seinem Kopf an ihren. „Weißt du….ich bin etwas müde, ja?" Yai zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe „Was?" Chaud hatte bereits die Augen verschlossen und hatte seinen Kopf nun in ihren Haaren vergraben. Er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Yai schaute zunächst ein wenig enttäuscht. Wie konnte er einfach so mitten drin aufhören? Sie verzog die Lippen jedoch zu einem Grinsen. „Danke…" sagte sie ganz still und strich ihm sanft durch die feuchten Strähnen.

Oo ähem…wir wollen ja jugendfrei bleiben "

Ich hoffe keiner versteht das falsch: Es ist nix passiert looool

(eine andere Version existiert von diesem Kapi natürlich auch, aber die ist echt zu hart XD Ich bin echt ein bisschen zu unanständig!!! Aaargh!)

Yai rotwerd: „Das war ja wohl mehr als genug, oder?"

Mahado: „Zum Glück kennst du die andere Version nicht XD"

Yai: „Waaaaas?!"

Chaud: „Ich kenn sie…."

Yai noch mehr rotwerd: „Und?"

Chaud rotwerd „Du willst sie nicht hören…"

Yai: „Jetzt will ich wissen! Was war?"

Chaud: ……

Yai: „Sag! Oh bitte sag schon XD!!"

Mahado: lol ,


	11. Am Ende

Chapter 11 „**_Am Ende_**"

So leise es ihm nur möglich war, schloss Chaud die Tür hinter sich und versperrte sie mit einem Papiercontainer. Er konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, schließlich konnte Protoman hinter jeder Ecke lauern. Er war zwar sein Hauptopfer, aber Yai wäre eine leichte Beute für ihn. Er hatte sich das T-Shirt wieder angezogen, sodass seine Wunden nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Zumindest die meisten. Nichts konnte gefährlicher sein, als zu zeigen dass man schwach war. Chaud warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Hotelgebäude indem Yai immer noch eingekuschelt schlummerte. Die Vorstellung an ihr schlafendes Gesicht, mit den verwuschelten Haaren und dem offen stehenden Mund brachten ihn zum Schmunzeln. Auf keinen Fall durfte er zulassen, dass dieses unschuldig dreinblickende Mädchen verletzt wurde. Sein Ziel türmte sich gespenstisch vor ihm auf. Das IPC Gebäude ragte in eine dunkle Wolkendecke. Sicher wurde er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Desto näher er kam, desto dunkler und bedrohlicher wurde es um ihn herum. Der Wind schien vor Qualen zu schreien, Schatten folgten dem seinigen. Chaud schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles nur Einbildung!" dachte er sich immerzu. Er musste jetzt ganz cool sein und diese Sache endlich zu Ende bringen.

Das bedrückende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wurde immer größer. Ein dumpfes, schweres Atmen erklang plötzlich hinter seinem Ohr. Er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, das Gesicht seines Angreifers zu erkennen. Das einzige was er noch vernahm, war der harte Schlag gegen seinen Nacken.

Yai setzte sich schlagartig auf. Was für ein Alptraum! Der Gedanke daran ließ sie erzittern. Sanft streifte sie über Chauds Schulter. Er rührte sich nicht. Yai rüttelte ihn. Das war nicht lustig was er hier spielte. Ihr Rütteln wurde immer stärker, aber er reagierte einfach nicht. „Chaud?" Sie zog die Bettdecke hoch und ihr Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. In Chauds Brust klaffte ein riesiges Messer. Seine Augen standen offen und schauten sie leer an. Aus dem Mund floss ihm ein kleiner Blutstrom, der in eine riesige Blutlache neben ihn strömte. Ein teuflisches Lachen ertönte um sie herum. Genau dasselbe lachen, wie bei ihrem Sturz aus dem Fenster. Protomans Lachen. Der rote Navi war blutrot gekleidet, die Klinge war mit Blut getränkt. Seine eisigen Augen zielten auf sie, wie ein Jäger auf seine Beute zielt, bevor er sie erlegt. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen hob er das Schwert in die Höhe und ließ es auf sie runterprasseln. „Neiiiin!!" schrie sie panisch und öffnete die Augen. Ihr Atem ging rasch. Sie sah sich um. Scheinbar war sie noch immer im Hotelzimmer. Hieß das, dass das nur ein Traum gewesen war? Schon seltsam, denn wie konnte sie in einem Traum, einen Traum haben? Nichts desto trotz war sie glücklich, dass es so war, wie unrealistisch es auch zu sein schien. Prüfend und doch noch etwas ängstlich fuhr sie mit der Hand auf Chauds Bettseite. Sie war herrlich angewärmt und roch nach ihm. Sie zog die Bettdecke nun endgültig weg. Sie schluckte. Chaud war nicht da! Schnell stand sie auf und durchforstetet das Zimmer „Chaud? Wo steckst du? Chaud?" Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass die Tür zum Eingang ein wenig angelehnt war. Sie drückte dagegen doch ein Gegengewicht blockierte den Weg. Keine Chance sie zu bewegen. Sie lief zu einem der Fenster, doch auch diese waren von außen verschlossen worden. Sie steckte fest! War gefangen! Hatte Chaud sie eingeschlossen? Hatte sie sich das vorhin, etwa doch nicht eingebildet? War es gar kein Traum gewesen? Ihr blieb nur eins: es herausfinden! Aber wie sollte sie aus diesem verschlossenen Zimmer entkommen? Sie durchsuchte das ganze Zimmer, tastete jede Wand ab. Als sie über eine Holzwand strich bemerkte sie plötzlich, dass eine Diele locker war. Mit ganzer Kraft zog sie am Brett, das laut krachte, als es zerbrach. Das entstandene Loch war grade groß genug, damit sie sich durchzwängen konnte. Sie stand jetzt im Freien und sofort fiel ihr Blick auf das riesige IPC-Gebäude. Wenn Chaud irgendwo war, dann dort. So schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten lief sie auf den Wolkenkratzer zu. Eine bedrückende Stille machte sich breit. Vorhin konnte man wenigstens noch das Wasser tropfen hören, oder das Wehen des Windes. Jetzt war alles Still, wie im Innern eines Grabes. Die Türen zum Gebäude standen weit offen. Yai trat ein und sofort schlugen sie hinter ihr zu. Yai zuckte vor Schreck auf, dann steuerte sie wagemutig auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Er würde wahrscheinlich ohne Strom nicht funktionieren, doch einen Versuch war es wert. Sie konnte jetzt keine Angst zeigen. Sie musste Chaud finden und es ihm heimzahlen, was er ihr da angetan hatte. Sie zurückzulassen, obwohl sie ihn angefleht hatte zu bleiben. Dieser hinterhältige Lügner. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen vor Zorn und Sorge. Sie drückte auf den höchsten Stock. Wenn, dann würde die Gefahr ganz oben sein: Im Büro des Firmenchefs der IPC; Chauds Vater Shuuseki Blaze!

Der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich. Yai war etwas überrascht, freute sich aber heimlich, dass sie sich den ellenlangen Treppengang sparen durfte. Die Fahrt schien unendlich zu sein. Plötzlich stockte die Fahrkabine ruckartig. Yai klammerte sich an eine Wand. Großartig! Sie steckte also fest. Schon wieder! Es war genauso wie damals in dem Restaurant, wo sie Chaud hinterher geschnüffelt hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie jetzt ganz allein war. Glide war nicht bei ihr und Chaud erst recht nicht. Sie kam sich plötzlich so einsam vor. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie ihn damals gebraucht hatte. Doch es brachte nichts. Sie kletterte die Wand mühevoll nach oben und öffnete den Notausstieg. Die Leiter die zum nächsten Stock führte wirkte unendlich lang. Unter ihr klaffte eine Schlucht der Dunkelheit. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erklomm sie Sprosse für Sprosse. Immer wieder gingen ihr Chauds aufheiternde Worte durch den Kopf „Ich bin hinter dir, dass du nicht fallen kannst….Das machst du ganz ausgezeichnet!" Sie musste lächeln. Sie spürte beinahe seine Anwesenheit hinter sich. Endlich war der Notausgang zu erkennen. Mühelos konnte sie die Eisentüren des Stockwerkes öffnen und sprang auf den Korridor. Jetzt hatte sie es fast geschafft! Plötzlich spürte sie einen harten Schlag gegen ihren Kopf. Vor ihren Augen wurde es dunkel. Jemand hatte sie erwischt.

Anmerkung: das IPC Gebäude ist natürlich das Gebäude von Blaze Quest Games! Es ist nur der japanische Originalname und gefällt mir etwas besser Gomen


	12. Du gibst mir Kraft

Chapter 12 „**_Du gibst mir Kraft…_**"

Yai öffnete die Augen. Ein Mann in schwarzem Anzug und dunkler Sonnenbrille umklammerte fest ihre Handgelenke, sodass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. Vor ihr thronte beinahe königlich ein älterer Mann auf einem ledernen Sessel. An seiner linken Seite kniete unterwürfig der rote Netnavi, der schon so oft versucht hatte sie zu töten: Protoman. Sie verzog das Gesicht, doch als sie zu seiner Rechten sah erschrak sie beinahe zu Tode. Chaud kauerte in halbgebückter Haltung neben seinem Vater. Um seinen Hals und seine Arme hingen schwere eiserne Ketten. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt war nur noch ein Fetzten und der Verband fiel ihm vom Körper und legte seine Wunden frei. Sein Blick war ermüdet, doch als er Yai bemerkte wurde er schnell wacher. „Yai!!" schrie er heraus und wollte auf sie zulaufen, doch sofort riss ihn die Kette zurück. Er schnappte nach Luft und sah giftig zu Shuuseki. . „Lass sie gehen! Sie hat gar nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun" schrie er. Shuusekis Blick wurde eiskalt und sein Gesicht zeichnete ein bösartiges Grinsen ab. „Natürlich...Ich habe gehört, dass du dein kleines untreues Herz an sie verloren hast!" Chaud schaute etwas verlegen. „Und wie könnte ich dich besser bestrafen, als dir zu zeigen, wie ich sie vor deinen Augen quäle?" er hob Chauds Kinn ein wenig nach oben, sodass er in sein Gesicht schauen musste. „Das wagst du nicht!" zischte Chaud bissig. Shuuseki grinste umso mehr, als er bemerkte, dass er seinen Sohn reizte. Langsam erhob er sich und ging auf seine Geisel zu. Yais Herzschlag wurde heftiger, desto näher er ihr kam. „Hör auf! Lass sie in Frieden!" schrie Chaud und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien doch die Eisenkette würgte ihm die Luft ab. Shuuseki schnipste und der Mann im Anzug entfernte sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Yai flüchtete sofort in eine Ecke des Raumes, doch von dort gab es kein entkommen. Chauds Vater näherte sich ihr immer mehr. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen. Yai schaute zur Seite. Dieser Mann machte ihr Angst. Es wunderte sie gar nicht, dass Chaud alles für ihn getan hatte. Er hatte etwas bösartig Fremdes an sich. Keinerlei Wärme strahlte er aus, sondern nur eisige Kälte. „Du bist also das Mädchen, was meinem Spross den Kopf verdreht hat?" er musterte sie von oben bis unten und grinste spöttisch. „Hah! Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so einen miserablen Geschmack hat!" Am liebsten hätte Yai gekontert, aber als sie nun endlich in die kleinen dunklen Augen von ihm schaute, verließ sie der Mut. Shuuseki warf einen kurzen Blick zu Protoman und wich ein wenig zurück. Yai war leicht irritiert. Was hatte er nur vor? Der rote Netnavi nickte stumm und kam auf die beiden zu. „Du weißt was zu tun ist, oder?" fragte Shuuseki knapp und als er sah, dass der Navi nickte kehrte er wieder zu seinem „Thron" zurück. Protoman grinste ebenfalls. Yai hasste dieses Grinsen. Es konnte nur etwas Böses bedeuten. Er lehnte eine Hand an die Wand und schaute Yai ins Gesicht. Yai setzte einen furchtlosen Blick auf. „Na Kleine?" murmelte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, sodass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam „Wir waren letztes Mal noch nicht fertig gewesen, oder?" Yai schreckte auf. Sie begann ungewollt zu zittern. „Du weißt was ich meine, oder? Natürlich weißt du das…" langsam fuhr der Navi ihr über die Schulter und begann ihr mit einer Hand das Kleid aufzuknüpfen. Yai schlug wild um sich und traf ihm ins Gesicht. Protoman wich einen kurzen Moment zurück, während Yai sich verzweifelt versuchte aus der Ecke zu lotsen. Shuuseki schmunzelte, als er sich das Schauspiel ansah. Vor allem genoss er natürlich Chaud sinnlose Versuche seinem Herzblättchen beizustehen. Er liebte es zu sehen, wie sich dieser Verräter, der seinen eigenen Vater verraten hatte, seine Strafe auslebte. Yai hatte es fast bis zur Tür geschafft, als sie fest und rüde an der Hand gefasst wurde und mit ganzer Kraft gegen die Wand geworfen wurde. Für einen Augenblick war sie wie gelähmt. „Yai!" rief Chaud verzweifelt. Wie sollte er ihr nur helfen? Der rote Navi zögerte nicht lange und nutzte Yais Lähmung aus. Er beugte sich tief zu dem „kleinen Mädchen" hinunter und kraulte ihr durch die Haare. Seine Finger ankerten sich an ihren Kopf und er führte ihn langsam zu dem seinigen. Als sich ihre Lippen fast berührten und er sie fast küsste, schleuderte ihm Yai ihre Handfläche entgegen. Doch kurz vor seinem Gesicht hielt sie inne. Protoman hatte diese Reaktion erwartet und ihre Hand abgefangen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem böswilligen Grinsen und dann drückte er sie gegen ihre. Yai kniff die Augen zusammen und schluchzte leise. Shuuseki lächelte zufrieden und warf einen Blick zu Chaud. Doch zu seiner Überraschung rührte er sich nicht mehr. Er stand da mit gesenktem Kopf, den Blick zum Boden gerichtet. Scheinbar hatte er aufgegeben. Doch was war das? Ein seltsames Leuchten umgab ihn plötzlich. Der Präsident der IPC ging einen Schritt zurück. Das war nicht normal, was dort geschah! Mit einer immensen Kraft zersprangen die Ketten, die Chaud gefesselt hatten und er hob siegessicher seinen Kopf in die Höhe. „Das ist unmöglich…" hauchte Shuuseki und betrachtete seinen Sohn, der nun in dem Outfit von Protoman vor ihm stand. „Eine Crossfusion?! Aber wie…?" Chaud antwortete nicht sondern rannte zielbewusst auf den roten Navi zu, der erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, was geschehen war. Energievoll stieß Chaud Protoman in die Seite, nahm Yai in den Arm und sprang durch das große Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch ins Freie.

Immer höher und höher erklomm Chaud mit Yai das Gebäude, bis sie an der Spitze ankamen.

Yai wusste nicht wirklich was geschehen war und klammerte sich nur stumm die ganze Zeit an ihn. Als er endlich stehen blieb und sie absetzte, schaute sie ihn vorsichtig an. „…Ist das etwa eine Crossfusion, Chaud? Aber wie konntest du dich mit Protoman vereinen? Er ist doch…" Chaud streichelte Yai über den Kopf, als er die Hektik in ihrer Stimme hörte. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass sie Angst hatte. „Ich wusste es…." Begann er schließlich. Yai schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Ich wusste, dass dieser Protoman nicht der echte war…" murmelte er. „Der echte Protoman war die ganze Zeit hier…in dem System dieses Gebäudes gefangen. Doch irgendwie hat er mich, als ich ihn am meisten brauchte doch gefunden. Wir sind ihm also beide was schuldig!" zufrieden nahm er Yai wieder in die Arme, obwohl sie sich etwas weigerte. Liebevoll strich er ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie ganz unerwartet. Yai wurde rot und drehte ihren Kopf sofort zur Seite „Wa..was sollte das?!"

Fragte sie eifrig. Chaud sah sie ernst an. Selbst durch die dunkle Sonnenbrille, die er jetzt trug, konnte man seine Augen blitzen sehen. „Niemand darf dich küssen…Niemand außer mir!" Yai stutze und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn das so verletzte. Reflexartig konterte sie seinen Kuss von eben. Beide standen so, still und unbewegt, nur von dem kalten Wind der Nacht umweht und genossen diesen einen Augenblick, als wäre es ihre letzte gemeinsame Berührung.


	13. Zusammen

**Chapter 13** **_„Zusammen_**"

Die Luft war sehr dünn und kalt. Yai zitterte. Chaud hielt sie noch fester an sich gedrückt und versuchte sie zu wärmen. Sein Blick schweifte über das Dach des Gebäudes. Er hatte sich erhofft hier etwas zu finden, was die dimensionale Ebene aufgelöst hätte, doch vergebens. Hier war nichts. Nichts außer eisiger Kälte und Dunkelheit. Plötzlich verspürte Chaud einen scharfen Stich in seiner Lunge. Die Kälte machte seinem Körper langsam zu schaffen. Er zuckte kurz auf. Yai sah ihn kurz besorgt, sagte aber nichts. „Scheinbar sind wir hier falsch…" murmelte Chaud leise vor sich hin. Yai nickte kurz, doch plötzlich schreckte sie auf. Chaud sah sie an. „Was ist?" „Ich…ich hab was gehört…" Chaud lauschte auf. Auf einmal hörte er es auch. Ein bösartiges Knurren und stockendes Atmen war zu hören. Chaud stellte sich beschützerisch vor Yai und versuchte im Dunkeln etwas zu erkennen. Wie zwei Feuerbälle erkannte er vor sich zwei leuchtende Augenpaare. Er schluckte. Was war das?

Plötzlich erklang eine ihm vertraute Stimme „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück…" Chaud ging ein paar Schritte zurück und aus dem Dunkeln erschien eine schlanke Männergestalt. „Vater…." Chaud knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wie bist du so schnell…" Shuuseki schnitt ihm das Wort ab „Ich kenne dich wohl am Besten, oder? Ich wusste wohin du flüchten würdest. Zudem…" er unterbrach seinen Satz mit einem kurzen Lachen „Hatte ich doch ewig Zeit…solang ihr rumgeknutscht habt." Yai sah verlegen zur Seite. Währenddessen lenkte sie Chaud immer weiter in Richtung der Gebäudekante. Und jetzt sah sie auch, warum er das tat. Um den „alten Herrn" sammelten sich dutzend Netnavis. Doch sie sahen ungebändigt aus, wild, ganz außer Kontrolle. Fast schon wie wilde Bestien, die nur auf den Angriffsbefehl warteten. Chaud umklammerte Yais Hand so fest er nur konnte. „Vertraust du mir…?" flüstere er ihr kaum verständlich zu. Yai nickte. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen. „Achtung!" rief Chaud schnell und noch ehe die Netnavibestien sich auf sie stürzen konnten, sprang er zusammen mit Yai das Hochhaus hinunter. Mitten in die Tiefe. „Ich bin nicht so dumm wie ihr denkt…." murrte Shuuseki etwas verstimmt.

Yai spürte den Fall. Die eiskalte Luft schnitt ihr fast ins Fleisch. Der Boden kam immer näher. War das wirklich ihr Ende? Nein! Sie hatte versprochen ihm zu vertrauen und das tat sie auch. Sie spürte einen harten Ruck, dann hörte sie das Zersplittern von Glas. Chaud hatte sich mit letzter Kraft an eine Fahnenstange geschwungen und ist in ein Zimmer durch die Glasscheibe gesprungen. Drinnen ließ er Yai runter und kauerte eine Weile auf dem Boden und versuchte Luft zu schnappen. „Das war riskant…" hauchte er. Yai verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss „Du spinnst ja! Du hättest uns beide töten können! Ist dir das klar?" Chaud lächelte als er ihr leicht verschrecktes, leicht schmollendes Gesicht sah. „Aber es hat doch geklappt…" Langsam kam er wieder auf die Beine, doch er taumelte leicht. Yai stützte ihn en wenig. „Also eins wissen wir zumindest schon mal….oben ist der Generator nicht" erklärte er. „Generator?" Yai sah ihn etwas schief an „Du meist der Computer, der diese dimensionale Horrorwelt hier erschafft?" „Genau…" bestätigte Chaud. „Aber wenn er dort nicht ist, kann er nur noch an einer Stelle sein…" „Und wo? In seinem verrückten Labor?" murrte Yai sarkastisch. „Ja! Du hast es erfasst…unten in seinem Laborkeller." Yai sah Chaud ungläubig an. „Laborkeller"?! Das meinte er doch nicht ernst. „Es stimmt!" antwortete Chaud als er merkte, dass Yai ihn nicht ernst nahm. „Nicht was du denkst! Er züchtet dort keine Monster!" Chaud lachte leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass Yai das angenommen haben könnte. Sauer lief Yai etwas rot an „Das hab ich gar nicht gedacht!! Aber…was macht er denn da unten dann?" Chaud setzte sich an eine Wand und überlegte einen Augenblick „Na ja…Er entwickelt dort neue Netnavitypen, geheime Prototypen die noch nicht auf dem Markt sind. Er hat es so versteckt, damit andere Firmen nicht seine Pläne kopieren können. Schließlich will er ja damit Profit machen…" Yai nickte immer wieder. „Dann war doch anzunehmen, dass der Generator dort ist. Warum sind wir nicht sofort dahin gegangen?" fragte sie jetzt etwas neckisch. „Na weil es nach oben zu gelangen, leichter war!" sagte Chaud mit einem müden Schmunzeln. „Daher..." Endlich setzte er sich wieder auf die Beine und reichte Yai die Hand. „Lass es uns zusammen beenden!" „Ja!" Yai nahm entschlossen seine Hand entgegen. „Wir schaffen alles zusammen!"


	14. Alles vorbei

Chapter 14 **„Alles vorbei…."**

Nicht nur draußen war alles dunkel. Auch im IPC-Gebäude machte sich die Nacht breit. Yai vermisste die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen. Doch im Augenblick gab ihr Chaud die Wärme die sie brauchte. Sie hatten es fast geschafft. Fast im Keller angekommen, sah man die Stufen der Treppen nicht mehr. Man konnte höchstens erahnen wo sie lagen. Doch Chaud kannte sich in diesem Gebäude, was sein Zuhause war, so gut aus, dass er kein Licht brauchte um sich zurechtzufinden. Ein modriger Geruch stach den beiden in die Nase. Yai hielt sich die Nase zu „Das riecht ja eklig…was produziert er noch gleich? Riecht eher als würde er sein Socken waschen.." Chaud konnte sich das lachen kau verkneifen. Er wusste das Yai sarkastisch war, und da war er ja keine Ausnahme, aber dass sie selbst in dieser Situation so etwas sagte? Sie wollte sicherlich ihre wahren Gefühle verbergen. Cahud gab ihr einen leichten Wangenkuss. Yai schaute irritiert „Wofür war der denn…?" „Dafür das du mir mut gibst…und mit mir zusammen kämpfst" Yai lief wieder mal rot an und drehte ihren kopf zur Seite. „Das ist doch nix…insbesondere hast nur du gekämpft!" „Wirklich?" sagte Chaud zweifelhaft „Ich hatte das Gefühl dich immer an meiner Seite gehabt zu haben…" Yai blieb kurz stehen und räusperte sich, dann ging sie mit schnellem Schritt voraus „Spinner…" murmelte sie. Chaud eilte ihr nach. Dieses Mädchen war einfach unverbesserlich und das faszinierte ihn halt an ihr.

Die Stimmung schwang um. In den untersten Stockwerken verbreitete sich ein fauliger Geruch. Eine eisige Kälte stand im Raum. An den Wänden flammten Fackeln wie in einem alten Verließ. Yai verlangsamte ihren Schritt sodass sie in Chauds Armen landete. Chaud drückte sie sanft gegen sich. Hier unten lauerte hinter jeder Ecke die Gefahr. Chaud hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie es zusammen machen sollten, aber glücklich war er bei dem Gedanken nicht, dass Yai sich in solche Gefahr begab. Sie konnte nicht einmal eine Crossfusion machen. Wie sollte sie sich wehren. Yai spürte, Chauds Unsicherheit und schaut zu ihm auf. „Was ist los?" „…" Chaud wich ihrem Blick aus „…Nichts" Yai wollte nicht weiterharken. Sie wollte ihn nicht zwingen es zu sagen. „Vorsicht!" mit einem Schlag zog Chaud Yai am Arm zurück Yai sah ihn fragend an, denn sie hörte nichts. „Still…" flüsterte Chaud und drückte sie an die Wand. „Was ist los…?" fragte Yai leise und wurde etwas rot, als sie seinen Körper so nah an sich spürte. Sie lauschte auf und jetzt konnte sie es hören….ganz leise. Kaum verständlich, aber es kam jemand. Immer näher und näher. Es waren mehrere Schritte, die immer lauter und zahlreicher zu werden schienen. Yai blinzelte. Der Schein einer Fackel warf die Schatten der anrollenden Armee an die Wand, wie ein Meer aus Händen ragten die spitzen Helme der Navis empor. Ängstlich klammerte sie sich an Chauds Brust und drückte versehentlich auf seine Wunden. Chaud keuchte leise vor Schmerz und versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben, doch ein leises Wimmern konnte er nicht zurückhalten. Yai fuhr erschrocken mit dem Kopf zu ihm rüber und als sie bemerkte, was sie tat, ließ sie sofort locker. Die Schritte verstummten plötzlich. „Oh nein.." dachte Chaud „Sie haben mich gehört" Reflexartig drückte er Yai und sich noch enger an die Wand, in der Hoffung die Navis würden sie übersehen. Die Spitzhelme marschierten weiter und der Klang ihrer Schritte verhallte bald in der Ferne. Yai seufzte auf „Schwein gehabt.." murmelte sie und sah zu Chaud. Er wirkte etwas bleich und sein Herzschlag war recht schnell. „Bist du sicher, dass du weitergehn willst? Du bist noch schwach…" fragte Yai und legte den Kopf zu Seite. Chaud setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf „Keine Angst…wird schon gut gehn!"

Er löste sich von der Wand und ging einige Schritte, um hinter die nächste Ecke zu schauen. „Keiner da….Los geht's!" flüsterte er und rannte los, Yais Hand fest umklammert.

Der Gang schien endlos und die Luft war schwer. Das Laufen war wirklich anstrengend. Schließlich blieb Chaud vor einer Tür stehen. „Wir sind da…" murmelte er. Yai betrachtete den Türrahmen, an welchem dick „Labor" geschrieben war. „Auffälliger geht es wohl nicht, oder?" bemerkte sie spöttisch. „Für wahr…" unterstützte sie Chaud „Bist du bereit fürs Finale?" fragte er angespannt. Yai nickte und mit vereinten Kräften schoben sie die Tür einen Spalt weit auf.

Grüne Flüssigkeiten brodelten in Reagenzgläsern, riesige Maschinen erhellten mit einigen Warnlichtern den Raum, auch hier wieder dieser entsetzliche Gestank. Yai betrachtete mit Entsetzen diesen Teil des Hauses. Auf einem Tisch in der Mitte leuchtete der Bildschirm eines Computers. Chaud versicherte sich, dass sie alleine waren und trat in den Raum, den Bildschirm fest im Blick. Währenddessen inspizierte Yai einige riesige Glasröhren, die bis zur Decke reichten. Die Scheiben waren beschlagen, sodass es unmöglich war, etwas zu erkennen. Sie wischte mit einer Hand das Glas und stockte vor Schrecken. „Protoman!!??" riefen Chaud und Yai wie in Synchron. Yai wandte ihren Kopf zu dem weißhaarigen Jungen. „Was ist hier los?" stammelte sie. Chauds Blick fiel jetzt auch auf das Glas. „Das…das ist es also…" murmelte er. „Was? Was ist los?" fragte Yai hektisch. Sie verstand das alles nicht. „Sieh auf dem Monitor!" forderte Chaud sie auf. „Eh?" Yai betrachtete den Bildschirm „Das ist ja auch…Protoman!" Die Umrisse des Navis leuchteten rötlich auf dem Desktop des Computers. „Klone…" erklärte Chaud etwas verunsichert. „Das sind Protomankopien! Das alles hier!" er deutete auf eine Reihe weiterer Glasbehälter in denen überall der Körper des Navis zusehen war. „Und wo ist dann der Echte?" knüpfte Yai an und klammerte sich wieder an Chauds Hüfte. Es machte ihr Angst.

„Genau hier…" erklang eine dunkle Stimme und Chaud verspürte plötzlich einen scharfen Stich, direkt durch seine Brust. „Chaud!!" Yai sah furchtsam zu dem Jungen, der langsam zu Boden fiel. "Nein!" rief sie ängstlich, doch Chaud richtete sich wieder auf. Er lebte noch! „Bist mächtig zäh, mein Söhnchen!" spottete Shuuseki, der seinen Blick eiskalt auf das Pärchen richtete. Aus der Waffe die er eben einen Schuss abgefeuert hatte, stieg noch leichter Dampf auf. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein kleines blaues Gerät: ein Sub-PET. Auf dem Bildschirm flimmerte eine kaum erkennbare Gestalt, doch Chaud erkannte sie sofort. „Protoman! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" schrie er, leicht unter Schmerzen. „Nichts…nur seine Daten benutzt! Um ihm solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen, eher um dich selbst!" Erneut richtete er den stahlkalten Revolver auf seinen Sohn, der wie im Schockzustand, sich keinen Zentimeter rühren konnte. „Leb wohl…" Der Schuss löste sich „Neeeein!!!" Nur wenige Zentimeter neben Chauds Kopf, bohrte sich die Kugel in eine der Maschinen. Yai war reflexartig auf den Angreifer gesprungen und somit den Schuss abgelenkt. „Mistgör! Sieh was du angerichtet hast!!" fauchte der Mann und stieß sie hart auf den Boden. Der Schuss war in einen der Rechner geflogen und nicht nur irgendeinem. „Ihr habt den Zentralrechner zerstört, Ihr Idioten!!" Der ganze Raum begann leicht zu beben, die Warnleuchten der maschinen leuchteten noch heller und ein warnendes Signal erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Chaud ergriff rasch Yais Hand. „Schnell! Raus hier!!" brüllte er, riß seinem fassungslosen Vater das Sub-PET aus den Händen und stürzte aus dem Raum. Shuuseki wollte seine Schöpfung, sein Meisterwerk, womit er diese ganze verfluchte Welt beherrschen könnte, nicht aufgeben und versuchte den Rechner auszuschalten. Die Warnsignale wurden immer lauter, der Raum begann sich immer mehr zu erhitzen und wie in der Hölle, entflammte plötzlich der ganze Rechner. Löste eine Explosion nach der anderen aus. Der Präsident von IPC wurde von den hitzigen Flammen verschlungen. Das einzige was noch zu hören war, war sein letzter Todesschrei. Chaud kniff sich die Augen zu und spürte wie ihm leicht Tränen kamen. Er wollte ihn umbringen, er hasste ihn und er hatte ihn sein Leben lang ausgenutzt, doch es blieb immer noch sein Vater. Doch dafür war keine Zeit. Nicht jetzt.

Wie eine Feuerwalze rollte die Welle aus Explosionen und Flammen hinter den beiden her. Yai rannte so schnell sie konnte, doch die schmalen Treppenstufen verlangsamten ihr Tempo „Wir schaffens nicht!!" rief sie mit glasigen Augen. „Doch! Vertrau mir!!" antwortete Chaud und nahm mit einem Satz, das „kleine Mädchen" auf seinen Rücken. Alles lief vor ihren Augen ab, wie in Zeitlupe. Sie sah nur das Flackern des Lichtes, Farben die an ihr vorbeirauschten und das erschöpfte Atem von Chaud, der sie zärtlich trug. „Wir sind fast draußen!!" keuchte Chaud erschöpft, als er endlich die Ausgangstür. Die Druckwelle von hinten schob ihn nach vorne und mit einem letzten Sprung waren sie draußen. Chaud nahm Yai schnell in die arme und rollte sich draußen im Gras ab.

Yai öffnete furchtsam ihre Augen. Etwas blendete sie. Licht! Es war tatsächlich Licht! Die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten die Gegend. Wie sehr hatte sie diese Wärme vermisst. Es war vorbei! Es war wirklich alles vorbei. Die Welt wurde wieder wie sie war. Vögel zwitscherten und belebten die Atmosphäre. Bunte Blumen streckten ihre Köpfe empor und der Duft betörte. „Wir haben es geschafft, Chaud! Wir haben es geschafft!" jubelte sie und umarmte ihren Geliebten so fest sie nur konnte. Doch Chaud erwiderte ihre Freude nicht. „Chaud?" fragte sie ein wenig verunsichert, dann sah sie auf ihre Hände. Sie waren blutigrot. „Nein…" hauchte sie erstarrt und rollte Chaud auf den Rücken. Er hielt sich schwach an der Brust und sein T-Shirt triefte von der Schusswunde. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und spürte noch ein leichtes Klopfen. „Wir müssen zu einem Arzt…" sagte sie, zu sich selbst mit wimmernder Stimme „Ganz schnell…Wir brauchen ganz schnell Hilfe!" Plötzlich spürte sie Chauds warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Keine Angst…Yai…" flüsterte er kaum verständlich. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung..." „Nein ist es nicht!!" schrie ihn Yai an und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen „Ich will nicht das du stirbst! Ich…ich liebe Dich!" rief sie und lief ein wenig rot an. Sie hatte solche Angst ihn zu verlieren. „Aber Yai…ich sterbe doch nicht…" sagte er und lächelte sanft. „…ich sterbe nicht…eben weil du mich liebst….Ich werde immer in deinem Herzen sein….solange du mich nicht vergisst…werde…ich…immer…bei…dir...sein…" sein Gesicht wurde bleich und er schloss seine Augen. Noch ein letztes Mal küsste er sie auf die Wange und wachte nicht mehr auf. „Chaaaud!!!" Yai brach weinend zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht das Ende sein!? Nicht so…Nicht nachdem sie sich endlich gefunden hatten! Das durfte nicht sein! Ihr Kopf wurde schwer, sie sah alles nur noch verschwommen, von den Tränen und alles um sie herum wurde plötzlich schwarz. Sie wollte zu ihm, sie wollte auch sterben. Das war einfach nicht fair….

Das vorletzte Kapitel ist das längste ;

Hoffe es ist trotzdem nicht zu kurz gekommen (ich wollte es wirklich mal zu Potte kommen XD ich kenn mich…dann bring ich's nie zu ende!!)

Die letzte Szene hat mich selbst berührt ;; snif

Warum musste er sterben? Buhuh….

Chaud: „Bei den Wunden wär das ja auch Wunder gewesen, wenn's nicht so wäre…"

Yai: „Buhuhuhu….Er ist tot heul"

Chaud: „Ähm…yai? Ich steh neben dir…."

Yai: „Ein Geist?! Oo schreck"

Chaud: „Ich lebe doch!!!"

Yai: „Kannst dus beweisen…unglaubblick

Chaud: „…."


	15. Lichtblicke

_Chapter 15_ „**_Lichtblicke"_**

„Yai….Yai! Liebling!"

Yai zwinkerte. Sie erkannte nicht, wer sie weckte. Ihre Augen waren immer noch feucht von den Tränen. Sie spürte, wie sie jemand sanft an der Schulter schüttelte.

„Chaud..?" fragte sie schwach. Nein das war nicht möglich. Chaud war tot. Für immer fort. Sie merkte wie ihr noch mehr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Liebes? Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich dir so gefehlt habe." Yai zuckte. Jetzt erkannte sie die Stimme. „Papa?" sagte sie snifend und setzte sich auf. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Das große Bett mit Satinbettwäsche, die Purpurvorhänge, der edle Perser: Sie war zuhause! Und vor ihr saß mit einem besorgten Blick ihr Vater. „Papa? So hast du mich ja schon lange nicht mehr genannt!" sagte der ältere Herr mit der großen Stirn und umarmte kräftig seine Tochter. Sie wurde also gefunden und hergebracht. Yai schluchzte immer mehr und klammerte sich fest an ihren Vater. „Was ist den passiert, Mrs. Yai?" erklang es plötzlich. Yai sperrte weit die Augen auf „Hattet ihr einen Alptraum?" Yai schaute zu ihrem Nachttisch. Sie konnte es nicht glauben „Glide!" rief sie glücklich und nahm ihr PET in den Arm. Glide war ein wenig verwirrt. Was hatte sie bloß? Plötzlich stutzte Yai. Moment. Glide war doch zerstört worden. Er war aus dem 20sten Stock gefallen. Er konnte gar nicht da sein! „Glide! Was für ein tag ist heute?" Der gelbe Navi öffnete einen virtuellen Kalender. „Der 23. März, Mrs Yai! Ihr Geburtstag." Yai schluckte. Der 23?! Das konnte nicht sein! Ihr Vater war am 22. März weggefahren, aber sie war mit Chaud mindestens drei tage unterwegs. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch. Vielleicht hatte sie durch die Dunkelheit gar nicht bemerkt, wann ein tag vorbei war und es waren gar nicht drei Tage gewesen. „Ihr…Ihr habt mich doch auf der Strasse gefunden, oder?" fragte sie ganz verwirrt „Neben dem IPC-Gebäude, oder?" Ihr Vater und Glide sahen sich verwirrt an. „Nein…Du hast die ganze Zeit hier geschlafen oder Glide?" „Genau…sie müssen geträumt haben!" betonte der Navi und sah etwas besorgt zu seiner Herrin. Yai sprang auf und kniff sich so fest in den Arm, bis es wehtat. Das konnte kein Traum gewesen sein! Alles war so real! Die Gebäude, die Dunkelheit, die Liebe und Wärme die sie gespürt hatte…. War das alles wirklich unecht gewesen?

In diesem Augenblick erschall die Türklingel. „Mrs. Yai? Besuch für Sie!" erklang es von unten. Yai sprang in ihre Hausschuhe und lief die Treppe runter. „Happy Birthsday, Yai!" riefen Lan, Malyu und Dex im Chor und reichten ihr Geschenke und Blumen. Doch Yai schien sich nicht sonderlich darüber zu freuen, sondern schaut zwischen ihnen hindurch. „Ähm…ich weiß ja, dass unsere Geschenke zu billig sind, yai, aber kannst du nicht wenigstens so tun, als würdest du dich freuen?" maulte Lan und bekam von Maylu direkt einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite. „Tut mir leid…" antwortete sie trocken und hing an „Habt ihr Chaud nicht mitgebracht?" Wenn das alles nur Schein war, dann lebte er doch noch, oder? Lan machte ein seltsames Gesicht „Nein…warum sollte er? Ich dachte du kannst ihn eh nicht leiden…" „Schon okay…" flüsterte Yai ein wenig enttäuscht und versuchte zu lächeln „Kommt doch rein…Wir feiern dann zusammen, ja?" Das Grüppchen nickte und betrat die riesige Villa. Yai stand noch ein wenig draußen und genoss den Wind, der ihre Tränen trocknete. Er lebte, aber es hatte sich nichts geändert. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen hatte es nie gegeben. Sie waren sich nicht nah gekommen.

„An seinem Geburtstag sollte man nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen…." Klang eine Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr. Für einen Augenblick erstarrte sie.. „Chaud…?" Der weißhaarige Junge stand unten an der Einfahrt und schaute sie an. Die himmelblauen Augen hatten sie wieder in den Bann gezogen. „Was willst du den hier? Wieder Witzchen reißen?" sagte sie leicht gekrängt und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Chaud trat näher an sie heran. „Verschwinde!" rief sie leicht weinerlich. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Tränen sah und sie nicht verstand. „Nein…" flüsterte er leise. „Nicht bevor du mein Geschenk bekommen hast.." Er trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Was ist es denn? Glatzenpolitur?" antwortete sie bissig. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas warmes sie umhüllte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass er sie umarmte und ihr eine erblühte Rose entgegenhielt. „Weißt du…ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum und irgendwie, musste ich dabei an dieses Geschenk denken!" sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Jetzt muss ich aber los….Die Arbeit ruft! Viel Spaß noch!" Ein sanfter Kuss berührte ihre Wange, bevor Chaud wieder Richtung Eingangstor lief und langsam aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Die zeit blieb für sie eine Zeitlang stehen. War das jetzt doch kein Traum?

Yai lächelte und wurde etwas rot, dann sprang sie fröhlich in die Villa zu ihren Freunden um zu feiern.

Vielleicht war es ja doch ein Traum. Ein Traum aus dem sie nur gemeinsam wieder aufwachen konnten. Und bald würde dieser Traum, der Liebe und Zuneigung, bald Wirklichkeit werden

Ende

Ich hoffe das Ende war nicht allzu blöde "

Ich mag es eigentlich ganz gerne leiden, obwohl es etwas länger sein könnte. Wollte aber endlich abschließen, ehe mir nichts mehr einfiel P sry


End file.
